The Tail Of The Houndmon
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: A journey that will take a group of Digimon to places they've never been... and places they never want to go again... A tale of the strength within and the power of friendship... Read and Review!
1. Friend Or Foe?

**The Tail Of The Houndmon**

**Authors note:**** I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN DIGIMON… SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!! this goes for the whole story… thank you come again… lol =^-^= This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. R&R. No Flames please, just constructive criticism… **

Shadow-Assassin: *Does a little dance kinda like a rain dance to attract readers* 

Ianumon: *Mumbles* Don't mind her. She's… ill… 

Shadow-Assassin: I heard that you little TRAITOR!!!

Ianumon: Eep! *Runs away*

Shadow-Assassin: *Continues dancing*****

**Chapter One: Friend or Foe?**

**3rd Person**

A medium sized digimon sat in the grass and watched the sunrise over the horizon. His blue fur and light blue spots shining in the light of the new day. His yellow hair and collar shining like the bright circle, which was the sun. His head lowered and his twin tails drooping in concern.

It had only been a day since he'd digivolved and he was still getting use to his new form. DemiBlack Jennimon had seemed a little distant today and he didn't quite understand why. He cared for her and wanted her to be safe and happy.

The two of them had been together since they where just eggs and had grown up together. They where good friends and wanted to keep things that way. It didn't matter that one was a virus type digimon and the other a vaccine. They had promised each other that they would always be together and both intended to keep that promise.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

I watch him as I lie in the grass. He had no idea how I felt. He'd digivolved to his rookie form while I was still in my in-training from. A tiny fuchsia digimon with two little tails, dirty blue spots and dark blue hair along with deep, black eyes. 

Ianumon hadn't even wanted to digivolve. He liked his in-training form of Demi Ianumon. As for me, I had wanted to digivolve for a long time. I felt so weak and useless. I'd trained so much and yet, Ianumon had digivolved before me even though he did no training what so ever.

I turned and walked away trying to hide the tears that where gently coming down my face. I was such a weakling; crying like a little baby. I'd have done anything for the power to digivolve to the next level and higher.

**Ianumon**

I watched as DemiBlack Jennimon walked away. I thought I saw tears in her eyes. I wanted to go and see what was wrong, but something told me I shouldn't bother her.

She'd always been self-conscious about her feelings. She always acted tuff, though I new her better than that. She was sweet and gentle. She might have been a virus type digimon, but she acted more like a data type.

I looked around for our food stash trying to remember where I'd hidden it. I looked at the tree we always slept under and smiled. I dug beside it and looked in the hole, but there was no food left. I called to DemiBlack Jennimon who was now sitting by the small river we always swam in. 

"I'm going to go collect some food. You better stay here. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything," I smiled at her and headed out towards the forest to look for some edible food.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

I couldn't believe he'd told me to stay in the field so I wouldn't get hurt. I was just as capable of collecting food as he was.

"I am not a baby. I can get my own food," I mumbled to myself as I walked in the opposite direction that Ianumon had gone and into the forest.

I had been collecting nuts and berries for about an hour when I heard a tree branch snap behind me. I turned quickly at the sound but saw nothing. I looked around and backed up a bit. I told myself I wasn't scared and that I was only being curious, but I knew that was a lie. I was scared out of my wits and shacking. 

"Ianumon, this is not funny! Come out where I can see you! Please," I pleaded as I backed away some more. This wasn't something that Ianumon would do, but who else could it be?

**Flame Leighomon**

I followed the small fuchsia colored digimon into the forest. I watched as she collected food and put it into a small hand made basket. She was perfect. A bit weak but we could change that.

Suddenly there was a snap. I looked down and saw a broken twig that I had just stepped on. The small digimon looked in my direction and I ducked and hid behind an old log. 

"Ianumon, this is not funny! Come out where I can see you! Please," She pleaded as I watched her backing up shaking like a cornered mouse. She was scared and was trying to make herself believe I was her pathetic little friend.

I stifled a laugh then slowly walked out of the bushes, with a fake, gentle smile on my face.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

I quickly turned to see a figure come out of the bushes. It wasn't Ianumon. It was another digimon. He was like us though. Same fore footed figure with droopy ears, long tail, and a dog muzzle. He was a different colour though. He was black with blue and purple spots, and flame hair with one tail flaming at the tip. He had a scar on his right eye and I wondered to myself how he got it. 

I tensed up and got ready to attack. Was this new digimon a friend or an enemy? "Who are you and why are you following me?" I yelled angrily. This digimon had made me look like a fool and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He looked at me with a cocky grin and said, "I'm very sorry to startle you little one," That made me mad.

"Black Bubble!" I yelled as I let out a black colored bubble from my mouth at the other digimon.

He brushed it aside with a simple breath and looked at me. "You know. We could make you stronger. More powerful than you could ever imagine," 

I looked at him eyes narrowed, "Who's we?" I said to him still shacking a bit.

"We are an elite digimon force. Each of us is stronger than any other digimon alive. We are unbeatable," He said putting out his paw for me to shake.

I just looked at him and said nothing. He put his paw back down and smiled at me.

**Flame Leighomon**

I put my paw down and looked at the small weak digimon, smiling "You can call me Flame Leighomon. I'm a Rookie virus digimon. My attack, Flame Tail, will blow you away. I am here to help you my friend," I said smiling. All this being nice made me sick to my stomach, but we needed more recruits and this was the only way to get them. 

Her eyes narrowed and she stared at me angrily, "I'm not your friend, and I don't care who you are or who your friends are. I'm not going with you, nor am I letting you come to my home! Get Lost! Your not wanted here!" I had to admit, she put up a good front, but I wasn't fooled. She was afraid of me and what I might do to her, and that was just what I wanted. 

I looked her over and shrugged as if I didn't even care if she came with me or not. Like I didn't need her, even though I knew I did. Our plans depended on us to bring back as many new recruits as we could.

"Ah, I see you do not wish to become strong. I will leave you then. I guess I couldn't even convince you of coming with me to visit my friends and train for the afternoon would I?" I said turning and walking away. That would do the trick. I hoped.

**Ianumon**

I got back to the field that DemiBlack Jennimon and me called home, and put the basket down and dropped the food in. I buried the food and I looked around for DemiBlack Jennimon, but she wasn't around.

"Where did she go?" I mumbled, "Jennimon! JENNIMON!" I called out, but there was no answer. Where could she have gone? Had she been attacked by evil digimon? 

I franticly began to search around the area for any sign of where she had gone. Was she mad at me? What had I done? Was it because I told her not to come with me?

I was beginning to panic. I had a feeling it was my fault that she had left. I had upset her or hurt her feelings or something. If she got hurt or killed it would be all my fault. All my fault. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I sobbed and shook my head in guilt.

That's when I saw two figures come out of the forest on the other side of the field from where I'd gone looking for food.

It was DemiBlack Jennimon, and another digimon I didn't know. Who was this digimon with her? 

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

What was the catch here? Why did this guy want to help me so badly? Was he as strong as he said or did he need me because he was in fact weaker then he said. I couldn't decide what to do. Though I wanted to be stronger I didn't want to get myself in over my head with this guy. He had said that I could go with him to meet his friends and train for the day, but where there any strings attached?

"I'll be on my way now. Farewell DemiBlack Jennimon and good luck to you." He said as he walked away. 

I took one last look at him and made my decision, "WAIT!" I yelled, "I'll go with you, but first I need to tell my friend. This is only for the day though. Got it!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Very well. Lets go see your little friend then, and then we can head for my home where me and my friends dwell."

I nodded and we headed towards the field, which I called home.

Ianumon could be heard from the edge of the forest yelling my name, "Jennimon! JENNIMON!" 

We walked out and he looked at me, and then at Flame Leighomon. 

**Flame Leighomon**

Reeled in like a fish! HA! Little fool had taken the bait. She was going to come with me and then we would have her. 

I looked at her and smiled, "Very well. Lets go see your little friend then, and then we can head for my home where me and my friends dwell."

She nodded and we headed towards the field that she called home.

Her little pathetic friend could be heard from the edge of the forest yelling her name, "Jennimon! JENNIMON!" 

We walked out and he looked at her, and then at me. He didn't know who I was or why I was with his friend and he didn't seem to care much.

We reached him and he took a step towards me, "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

"I am Flame Leighomon. I am DemiBlack Jennimon's friend. Right Jennimon?" I said smiling sweetly at her. I felt like puking right there but I was able to keep my insides... inside.

"Umm? Whatever," She replied looking back at Ianumon, "I'm going to go and train with him for a bit. I'll be back before night fall."

**Ianumon**

"I am Flame Leighomon. I am DemiBlack Jennimon's friend. Right Jennimon?" The black digimon said smiling at DemiBlack Jennimon.

"Umm? Whatever," She replied looking back at me, "I'm going to go and train with him for a bit. I'll be back before night fall."

Did she even know this guy? He said he was her friend but she didn't seem to think so. I didn't like him one bit, and I let that show clearly.

"Jennimon? Why do you want to go train with this guy? You can train with me. It'll be fun," I pleaded.

"You don't take digivolving seriously enough. You don't mind being a low level, but I want to be strong. I don't want to live my life in your shadow, or in fear for my life. Don't worry. I'll be back," She said smiling at me.

"But Jennimon!" I pleaded. She just looked at me and smiled. Flame Leighomon grinned at me like he'd just won a bet or something.

And with that, they walked away leaving me all alone. 


	2. Lies & Deception

Shadow-Assassin: *Is still doing her Reader's Dance*

Flame Leihomon: *Walks up to Shadow* What _are_ you doing?

Shadow-Assassin: Dancing to attract readers.

Flame Leighomon: If you want readers then you should stop Dancing. *Laughs*

Shadow-Assassin: HEY! *Grumbles* You sound just like Ianumon.

Flame Leighomon: Hey! Don't insult me!

Shadow-Assassin: *Thinks for a sec* Maybe I shouldn't insult Ianumon.

Flame Leighomon: EXCUSE ME?! I'm ten times better then that little runt!

Shadow-Assassin: Huh? What did you say? Wasn't listening. Was thinking about Ianumon.

Flame Leighomon: *Growls and stomps off*

Shadow-Assassin: Wonder what his problem is? *Shrugs as she watches him walk off with a sign on his back saying "I do not own Digimon… please kick me"* Hehe…

**Chapter Two: Lies and deception**

**3rd Person**

DemiBlack Jennimon followed close behind Flame Leighomon through the dark forest. The sounds of owls, wolves, and other nocturnal creatures could be heard in the distance. 

DemiBlack Jennimon looked around and tried to look brave, but the darkness and the night sounds were getting to her. She shook as what seemed like a cold hand touched her side and she quickly turned to see what it was.

Behind her where two blight yellow glowing eyes blinked at her and she stiffed a scream. It was a colorful looking female digimon with long, wild, bright florescent green hair, navy blue fur, and fluorescent pink spots. 

Flame Leighomon let a small laugh escape his mouth and DemiBlack Jennimon scowled at him. She hated being laughed at and she wasn't going to let this fast talking digimon even think about laughing.

"Hi there!" She smiled as she spoke to DemiBlack Jennimon in a kind gentile voice, "I'm Venom Tanyamon, and you would be?" She seemed nice enough, but DemiBlack Jennimon knew looks could be deceiving.

**Venom Tanyamon**

She turned and looked at me and Flame Leighomon mouthed the words "Be nice!" and I knew that she wasn't a recruit... yet!

"Hi there!" I smiled as I looked her over, "I'm Venom Tanyamon, and you would be?" Whoever she was, she looked weak and I had no idea why Flame had even brought her back her. From the looks of it, she was still an In-training digimon, and looked like she was about to wet herself.

I held the urge to laugh and smiled while biting my tongue. She just looked at me and looked me up and down while saying, "I'm DemiBlack Jennimon and Flame Leighomon said you would help train me for the afternoon. You are one of his friends right?" 

Friends? Ha! Ya right! Me have friends? Never... I didn't need friends. I could take care of myself. The only reason I was with these guys was because they could help me get the power I wanted and deserved.

I looked at her and nodded a yes. I knew how to lie and when to lie and this was one of those times.

"Yes, of caurse Venom Tanyamon's my friend!" Flame said smiling his award winning fake smile.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

"Yes, of caurse Venom Tanyamon's my friend!" Flame Leighomon said smiling at me.

I looked this new digimon over. I didn't much like her either. She seemed too... nice. Like she was lying or faking, just to make me like her. Why would she do a thing like that?

"so where is this home of your Flame Leighomon?" I asked looking ahead. I wanted to train and then get out of this place.

"It's just over that ridge." Venom Tanyamon said turning towards a small mountain.

"Ohh." I wined then caught my tongue, " Well then. Well then we better get going." 

I looked up at the small mountain and it looked as though it where growing. My paws where aching and I was dog tired, but I didn't want these digimon to think I was weak so I began to head up the mountain.

**Flame Leighomon**

"It's just over that ridge." Venom Tanyamon said turning towards the small mountain that would take us to our base.

I thought I'd heard the little runt whine, but I let it slide. She picked up her head and said looking at the small mountain, " Well then. Well then we better get going." 

She began to slowly walk up the mountain and I followed close behind with Tanyamon. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We had her. This little runt of a digimon was ours and would be forever. 

We soon reached the top of the mountain and sat down for a little break. The runt looked like she was going to pass out.

"Stopping already?" She panted, "Why? I'm not even tired yet."

"Me and Venom Tanyamon need a break." I lied. Tanyamon tried to stifle a laugh.

"So where is it? I don't see anything but forest down there." She said searching around for any sign of our home.

"It's there. It's just hidden." Tanyamon replied.

**Ianumon**

It was getting late in the afternoon and DemiBlack Jennimon still wasn't back yet. I was beginning to get worried.

I sat eating my dinner and watched the fishes swim in the river like her and I always did. I'd eaten lunch alone as well and I was beginning to get lonely even though she'd only been gone a few hours.

I thought about that digimon again and the feeling I got from his presence. He's said his name was Flame Leighomon. Didn't sound that bad, but my gut told me he was and I couldn't shake that feeling.

"Where did she go with that digimon?" I wondered to myself.

I lied down under the tree in our little field and watched as the sun slowly marched across the bright afternoon sky. 

As afternoon began to turn to night my eye's began to get heavy. They felt tired and I couldn't help but fall deep into the depths of sleep.

**Venom Tanyamon**

"Me and Venom Tanyamon need a break." Flame Leighomon said and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"So where is it? I don't see anything but forest down there." The little digimon said searching around for somewhere where we could possibly live.

"It's there. It's just hidden." I replied as I sat down to rest.

The little wimp was out of breath and exhausted already. Where did Flame find this little wimp? A field of daisies? She could barely even walk a mile without being worn out.

I looked over at Flame showing my disapproval. He just shrugged it off and looked back to the little digimon.

"If your trying to become a stronger digimon this long walk will help. When we get to our home you can meet our... friends and they will help train you." Flame said with a fake sincere smile.

"Ya. We always help digimon in need. When a digimon needs to be stronger to protect themselves then we like to help them reach that goal." I said. Flame gave me a look that told me I shouldn't have said that.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS!" The little digimon yelled as she turned to run away, "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" 

**Flame Leighomon**

The moment those words entered my ears I knew there would be trouble. I looked at Tanyamon clearly exasperated. I'd gotten this digimon to come with us finally and she'd messed it up.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" DemiBlack Jennimon yelled as she turned to leave. Most likely to go back home to her friend. She was having a hissy fit over nothing, but I'd been prepared.

I walked over to her and smiled my most fake gentile smile. She stopped and looked up at me. I sat down low to her level. 

"Don't mind her. She just likes to help people a little too much. We know your not weak. We just want to help you reach the best of your abilities." I said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. Your right. Your not weak. I shouldn't have made it sound like that. Please forgive me DemiBlack Jennimon." Tanyamon said with fake tears coming down her cheeks.

"Uh...Uhh.. Of caurse. Just don't cry on me. Crying is a sign on weakness. I don't want to be seen with cry babies." DemiBlack Jennimon said as she turned to walk down to where our home should be.

Both me and Tanyamon smiled as we followed the young digimon down the side of the small mountain. Soon it would be too late for her. She would never even know what hit her. 

**Ianumon**

I looked around. Where was I? It was so dark here and so very, very cold. I shivered and curled up in what seemed like a corner. 

I saw a faint light in the distance and decided to follow it. I walked along but the farther I went the farther the light went. 

I stopped and looked at the light again. Then all of a sudden there was light. I saw a figure standing by a camp fire. Then another and another. There where eight if them, all around the small camp fire. 

Suddenly one of them saw me an began to approach. I tried to turn and run but couldn't. As the figure drew closer I saw that it had the same four legged body as me. I looked closer and saw the two strands of navy blue hair and knew. It was DemiBlack Jennimon... only bigger.

She smirked at me and nodded to the other figure who began to draw nearer. I couldn't move. All I could do was crouch down hoping they would walk by. I could sense the evil from them all. 

The first figure came closer and examined me closely. I could see what seemed like a scar on the creatures left eye. It too had the same figure as me, and as I looked around I noticed that they all had the same figure as me. 

The first figure smirked and turned from me. It looked over to DemiBlack Jennimon and nodded.

DemiBlack Jennimon approached me and put out her paw. Sharp claws extended like daggers from her dark purple paw. 

She smiled and looked me over like it would be the last time.

"Farewell... _friend!_" She laughed as she slashed at me...

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

For some odd reason Tanyamon had started crying. She wanted to be forgiven for calling me weak. I wasn't sure what to do so I just said, "Uh...Uhh.. Of caurse. Just don't cry on me. Crying is a sign on weakness. I don't want to be seen with cry babies." And turned to walk down to where there home should be.

They smiled at each other for some odd reason then fell into step behind me. 

We reached the bottom of the small mountain and I looked around.

"So? Where is this home of yours anyway?" I asked still searching for some sign of a home.

Flame Leighomon walked on, "It's just over this way a bit. Follow us my... friend." 

I didn't know why he'd hesitated to call me his friend but I just shrugged it off.

I followed him till we came to what looked like a small cave.

"Is this it?" Is asked.

"Yes it is. Welcome to our home Black Jennimon." A voice said from in the cave. I shuttered at the voice and backed away.

"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you. I am Chaos Leighamon. Flame's older sister." She smiled as she led me into the cave. Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon followed close behind.

She brought me to a room with several other digimon. The digimon where sparring very violently. I watched them in awe. They were indeed very good fighters. Maybe this had been a good idea after all.

**Chaos Leighamon**

I saw my brother and Tanyamon coming through the bushes. Behind them was a small curious digimon. I searched my mind. To the vision in my dream. Eight digimon, this was the last of them. Black Jennimon, the one who would make all the difference. I smiled to myself.

"Is this it?" She asked looking over to Flame.

"Yes it is. Welcome to our home Black Jennimon." I said for Flame, while still in the cave. She shuttered at my voice and backed away frightened.

"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you. I am Chaos Leighamon. Flame's older sister." I smiled and led her into the cave. Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon followed close behind us.

I brought her to the main room where the others where practicing. She looked stunned as she watched my small army sparring in front of her. 

"Welcome. Please feel free to take a sparring partner my dear. That is what you are here for after all." I said smiling at her.

"But how did you know?" She asked looking at me a little confused.

I smiled at her simplicity, "I am a seer digimon. I see things that you do not." And with that Tanyamon nudged her into a sparring match and they began to fight. Black Jennimon seemed to be enjoying herself allot. That was good, for fighting was what virus digimon where made for.


	3. Sparring & Digivolving

**Shadow-Assassin: *Once again doing her Reader's Dance***

**Black Jennimon: Hey… Ianumon told me to come and try to talk you out of making a fool of yourself.**

**Shadow-Assassin: I won't stop till I get readers!!!**

**Black Jennimon: I wasn't going to try to stop you… I wanna watch! *Stares at Shadow***

**Shadow-Assassin: -_-" Your starting to scare me**

**Black Jennimon: Come on now! Shake that thang! Hehe!**

**Shadow-Assassin: -_-" Ok I'm done. *Stops and sits down***

**Black Jennimon: *Wispers* God I rock… *Smirks***

**Shadow-Assassin: *Takes a spray can and writes "I do not in anyway shape or form own Digimon" On the wall of China.***

**Chapter 3: Sparing and Digivolving**

**Ianumon**

"Farewell... _friend!_" She laughed as she slashed at me...

I yelled and jumped up shaking. 

"It... It was all a dream. Just a bad dream." I said to myself still shaking.

I looked around hoping that DemiBlack Jennimon had returned but she was nowhere in sight. I sat back down beside the tree and looked up into the night sky. Where was she. It was so late and she was still with that digimon. I shivered just thinking about him. I knew he wasn't someone my friend should be hanging around with but she wouldn't listen to me anyway.

I couldn't sleep so I wandered around the field for a while. I dug up the food I'd collected that day and ate a bit then lied down with my head in my paws. I missed my friend so much and was so very worried for her safety. There was something very wrong with this picture but I couldn't place it.

Soon enough sleep found me once more. I did not dream this time. I only slept, and that was fine with me. Dreams where often more then they seemed and I wanted so much to believe that what that dream had showed was just a dream and not a vision of the future.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

She smiled at me and replied, "I am a seer digimon. I see things that you do not." And with that Tanyamon nudged me into a sparring match and we began to fight. The battle was quite exiting. Fighting always brought me much joy though I did not know why.

"Black Bubble!" I yelled as I shot out a black bubble at Venom Tanyamon.

She leapt into the sky and avoided the attack with ease. She laughed and landed safely back on the cool cave dirt.

"Venom Sting!" She roared as she slashed at me with her poisonous attack. 

I leapt to the side to avoid the attack and smiled at Venom Tanyamon. She in turn smiled back.

I jumped into the air sending my attack from above, "Black Bubble!" I shouted as I spat out a black bubble at Venom Tanyamon.

This time she was too slow and the attack hit her on the back. She fell to the ground though she didn't look hurt.

**Venom Tanyamon**

DemiBlack Jennimon jumped into the air sending another attack from above, "Black Bubble!" She shouted as she spat out a black bubble at me.

I stood still awaiting the blow. It hit me and I fell to the ground. Though I was not really hurt it was good to make the little digimon think I was. It would make it easier for her to digivolve if she believed she'd earned it.

I smiled and stood up looking at her, " Good shot!" I said with exaggeration.

She smiled and jumped into the air with joy. How pathetic she was. So easily pleased.

"Now try me on for size Black Jennimon!" Flame Leighomon said as he gingerly knocked her over playfully.

"Hey!" She giggled as she ran after him, "Black Bubble!" She shouted sending her usual attack at Flame.

He easily dogged this attack and sent his own her way.

"Flame Tail!" He yelled as he whirled his tail around sending sparks of fire at her.

"AHH!" She yelled as the fire hit her.

I gently pushed her into the small underwater spring that ran through our cave. She sighed and splashed Flame with water. She giggled happily and smiled at Flame.

"HEY!" He shouted as he jumped in after her. This was easy. She actually believed we where trying to become her friends. What a fool I thought as a smile ran across my face.

**Demonamon**

I watched as this new digimon sparred with Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon. She was indeed weak and also very childish. I had no idea as to why Flame would have brought her here to join us. She wasn't even strong enough to shrug off Flame's attack at it's weakest. How could she possibly help us?

I sat on the edge of the spring watching her and Flame splashing each other. Flame was good at his job. He was the best con artist of us all and he seemed to be doing a pretty good job with this one. Though it seemed like anyone could fool this little wretch.

"Simple things please simple digimon," I mumbled to myself as I got up to continue sparring with Terror Dreadmon.

"What was that?" The little digimon said looking at me curiously, "I'm not simple! I just like having fun thats all," She protested.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to make a joke really. Mainly to Flame over there." I smirked.

"I resent that remark!" He replied getting out of the water and shaking off.

I just smirked and laughed at him. Then I turned my attention back to the new recruit.

"Shall we spar little one?" I asked.

"I'm not LITTLE!" She shouted looking at me angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. My mouth gets away with me some times," I replied with a smile.

"Fine," She said looking over to where the others where fighting, "I'll fight you. Lets get too it!" She smiled as she ran off to the middle of the cave.

**DemiBlack Jennimon**

"I'm not LITTLE!" I shouted looking at the other digimon angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. My mouth gets away with me some times," she replied with a smile.

"Fine," I said looking over to where the others where fighting, "I'll fight you. Lets get too it!" I smiled and ran off to the middle of the cave. She'd insulted me and I would make her pay for it. No one called me little or simple.

"I am Demonamon. Beware my Demon Breath attack, for it will haunt you," She smiled as she got ready to fight.

"Less talk more fight!" I said as I prepared myself.

"Demon Breath!" She shouted as a ghost like figure came out of her and circled around me hitting me though I could not hit it. After a few hits it disappeared and I got ready for my attack.

"Black Bubble!" I yelled as I spat out my attack at my opponent.

She gingerly stepped away from the attack as if I hadn't even let it out. She gave me a smirk and a yawn then let out her attack.

"Demon Slash!" She said as she slashed her sharp laws at me. I felt the claws rip into my shoulder and I yelped in pain.

"AH!" I said and fell to the ground.

She looked at me and shook her head, "Did you really think you where strong enough to battle the best?" She asked, "They where only toying with your pretty little head." And with that she began to walk away from me.

I felt the anger well up inside of me. I wanted so much to let it loose, but I knew that it would do me no good. I wasn't strong enough. I was a weakling. She was right. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I slowly picked myself up off the ground ignoring the others who where trying to help me up.

"GO AWAY!" I shrieked at them and turned away crying.

Suddenly I felt an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a bad sensation though. It felt warm and inviting and I let it envelop my whole body. Soon I was engulfed in a bright white light. 

"DemiBlack Jennimon digivolve tooooooooooooooo!" I shouted as I began to change from the inside out.

**Davimon**

Demonamon had been a little harsh on this new digimon and I felt kind of sorry for her in the pit of my black heart. I walked over to her to help her up, as did Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon. She ignored us and slowly stood up. I could see the tears in her eyes and the anger on her face.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at us and turned away crying.

Suddenly she went into what seemed like a trance, but not for long. Soon she was engulfed in a bright white light. 

"DemiBlack Jennimon digivolve tooooooooooooooo!" She shouted as she began change.

"She's digivolving!" I yelped.

Flame and Tanyamon smiled at this and watched in amazement. Chaos Leighamon seemed very pleased with the outcome of the last fight and smiled at the new digimon.

"Black Jennimon!" She said as she looked herself over, "I... I... I've digivolved!" She said ecstatically.

"I knew you had it in you my friend." Chaos Leighamon hissed.

"Thank you... thank you all!" She beamed.

Then she seemed to remember a previous engagement and looked over at the stunned Demonamon. 

"This fight isn't over yet you witch!" She spat.

"Black Beam!" She yelled out as she opened her mouth to let out a beam of pure darkness.

The still stunned Demonamon couldn't move in time to avoid the attack and fell to the ground in pain.

"NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE OR SIMPLE! UNDERSTOOD!" She said as she put her face in Demonamon's. Demonamon cringed and nodded.

"Good." Black Jennimon said as she walked towards the rest of us.

"You look great and your attack rocks Black Jennimon." Flame Leighomon smiled, "I knew you could do it!"

"You did great Black Jennimon!" Venom Tanyamon smiled at her.

"Thanks, thank you so much for helping me digivolve... all of you," She smiled, "but... I have to go home. I didn't realize how late it was. Ianumon will be worried about me." 

"Let me come with you Black Jennimon. Please?" Flame said pleadingly.

"Ya me too!" Venom Tanyamon said jumping up from her sitting position.

"Umm... Ok sure." She smiled as she began to walk out of the cave.

"Heed my warning little one," Chaos Leighamon said looking at Jennimon, "Vaccine digimon and virus digimon where never meant to work together. Some day he will betray you. Unless you leave him and his ways forever. If you do not it will cost you not only your well-being but his as well."

"Ianumon's my friend. I would never leave him, and he would never hurt me." Black Jennimon said as she turned away.

**Black Jennimon**

I couldn't believe that I'd digivolved... or that I'd beat Demonamon, but it had happened and I'd done it. I was ecstatic, I wanted to go and show Ianumon as quickly as possible. Then I realized what time it was. I decided to head home. Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon wanted to come so I let them. I couldn't believe what Chaos Leighamon had said just before we'd left though. Ianumon would never hurt me. He was my best friend and I cared for him with all my heart.

The three of us walked in silence all the way back to where me and Ianumon lived. The field never looked so inviting. I looked around and saw Ianumon sleeping soundly under our little tree. 

I ran up to him happily shouting, "Ianu! Ianumon! Look! Look!"

He slowly opened his eyes to look at me and jumped up quickly.

"Who... who are you?" He said looked from me to the other two and finally resting his gaze at Flame.

"You again!" He spat.

"Oh Ianumon, just relax, " I said reassuringly. He looked at me with no recognition.

"I've digivolved! How do I look?!" I said turning around for him to see.

"Je... Jennimon?" He asked.

"The one and only!" I smiled at him.

"You look wonderful!" He beamed as we both jumped up and down.

He came closer and hugged me (As well as a creature without hands can that is). 

"I missed you. I thought you wouldn't come back, but why did you have to bring him along?" He said looking at Flame.

"I think your friends jealous Black Jennimon!" Venom Tanyamon giggled.

"I am not! I just don't trust him... or you for that matter... who are you?" He said looking at Venom Tanyamon.

"I am Tanyamon. A virus type digimon with the attack Venom Sting." She said proudly.

Ianumon just turned away and walked over to our food stash. He dug us up a meal and we all ate till our stomachs where to the bursting point.

"That wasn't too bad." Flame said as he patted his stomach while lying on his back.

"Thank you for the meal." Venom Tanyamon said smiling.

"No problem!" I said smiling at my new friends.

"Lets get some sleep already." Ianumon said going to lie down by the tree.

I was very late or should I say early and I was so very tired. I lied down next to Ianumon and sleep found me quickly.


	4. The Last Goodbye

Shadow-Assassin: *Is sitting down by the giant sign she made on the wall of china*

Venom Tanyamon: Hi there Shadow-Assassin. Why aren't you dancing any more?

Shadow-Assassin: No one likes my dancing! WHAA! *Sob Sob*

Venom Tanyamon: Oh, I see. Well then… Hmmm…

Shadow-Assassin: Here hold this for me. *Passes Tanyamon a side of a curled up blanket and unravels it to show a pattern saying "I do not own Digimon! Please don't sue me!"*

Venom Tanyamon: You sure are careful…

Shadow-Assassin: I need to keep what little money I have. 

Venom Tanyamon: Ok then… Wait a minute! What does that do to our pay?!

Shadow-Assassin: Nothing. I don't pay you, remember?

Venom Tanyamon: Well you should. Maybe I should quite right here right now! *Walks away*

Shadow-Assassin: WAIT!!!!****

**Chapter 4: The Last Good-bye**

**3rd Person**

It was late in the morning when Ianumon first awoke. The others where still fast asleep. He looked at Black Jennimon and smiled. She 'd finally got what she'd wanted. He felt sad, however, that it was not him who'd helped her reach her goal. He'd always thought that it would forever be just the two of them, but things changed.

He looked over at the other two digimon and scowled. He couldn't shake the feeling that these two digimon where trouble. He knew they must be after something but he couldn't figure out what it could be. As he watched the two of them he saw Flame Leighomon stir and finally open one eye, then the other. Flame Leighomon looked around and stretched with a yawn. 

He looked over a Ianumon and wondered how such a weak digimon had digivolved before a stronger one like Black Jennimon. Vaccine digimon where all the same. Weak willed, and too kind for their own good. They always put the well-being of others before their own. He, like all virus digimon, looked out for only himself. He had no need for friends, no need for love or kindness. All he cared about was taking care of himself and getting the power he so richly deserved. 

Ever since he was a young digimon he knew he was destined for something great. He and his sister Chaos Leighamon would constantly spar with each other getting constantly stronger. He knew his sister was stronger then he was as well as smarter. She had the ability to see into the future with her seer abilities. With that she foresaw that one day she and him would ban together with several other digimon like themselves and take over the whole digital world.

Ianumon glared at him and turned away walking over to wake the still sleeping Black Jennimon. She looked so peaceful lying there and he didn't really want to wake her, but there was no good in sleeping the day away.

Flame couldn't take it any more. He had to say something. So that's what he did, "I don't see why you would actually care for a virus type digimon." Flame Leighomon said looking at Ianumon.

Ianumon stopped and looked at him, "She's my friend and we've been together since we where digieggs. That's why." 

"I think I'm beginning to understand why she stays with you... she pities you for your weakness." Flame laughed with a smirk.

Ianumon glared at him, "Take that back," He said with silent venom.

"Why? It's the truth. Not self respecting Virus digimon would hang out with a weakling Vaccine digimon unless they where either using them or felt sorry for them. If she doesn't pity you then maybe she is using you then?" Flame laughed again.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ianumon yelled as he jumped at Flame.

**Black Jennimon**

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ianumon yelled.

I blinked in confusion and looked around. I saw Ianumon jump at Flame Leighomon and knock him to the ground with a heart wrenching "THUD!".

"STOP IT!" I yelled to him.

He looked at me in surprise and his face turned from anger to shame. Why would he hurt Flame like that?

"Ianumon, how could you. Flame is my friend, how could you hurt him?" I said looking from one to the other. I ran over to Flame and helped him up. Tanyamon came over to see what was going on.

"Flame are you Ok?" She asked surprised.

"Jen... Jennimon I'm..." Ianumon began.

"SAVE IT!" I yelled.

Ianumon was close to tears and I could clearly see that he was sorry. I remembered what Chaos Leighamon had said. What this it? He'd hurt my friend and in turn hurt me, but was this what she'd meant? I looked at Ianumon and back at Flame.

"I'm Ok Black Jennimon. It's Ok. He just got a bit mad thats all. It's not his fault he's jealous." Flame said shaking himself off.

"That is it isn't it Ianumon. Your jealous that I have found new friends. So you where trying to get rid of them." I said.

"No... I.... No thats not it. I swear Jennimon," He pleaded, "He said you only stayed with me because..."

"Oh just admit it pretty boy!" Tanyamon said angrily cutting Ianumon off.

Ianumon backed away tears welling up in his eyes and he ran towards the river and lied there crying. I felt the anger inside of me but I didn't know how to fix this situation. I remembered something else Chaos Leighamon has said. Leave him... she'd told me to leave him. Maybe that was what I should do. I was so confused. Why would he hurt Flame. Was he truly jealous of my new friends? Would leaving really help the situation? The more I thought about it the larger the anger inside me became. It kept telling me to leave and never come back, but Ianumon was my friend. How could I leave him? I looked at him and the anger became stronger once more. I couldn't stay or I'd just hate him even more until I did hurt him like Chaos Leighamon had said.

I walked over to Venom Tanyamon and Flame Leighomon. They looked back at me.

"I'm going to go back with you. I can't stay here any longer." I said sadly.

"Ok." Tanyamon said as she nuzzled me reassuringly.

**Venom Tanyamon**

"Ok." I said nuzzling her. I felt like I was going to be sick right there, but I couldn't show it. She was almost ours. 

"Do you need us to help Black Jennimon?" Flame asked.

"No. I can do this on my own." She said as she walked away towards Ianumon. 

"She is so ours!" I beamed at Flame.

"Little fool!" Flame smiled.

The evil had finally gotten to her. She was too strong now to avoid it's effects. She was becoming as evil and heartless as us. With her help we would become the rulers of the digital world, and weaklings like her little friend would grovel at our feet.

We'd all been weak in-training digimon before we met up with Chaos Leighamon. She was a strong digimon and her abilities to see into the future where remarkable. She'd told us that with our help we could all become the strongest digimon in the world. She said that we would be strong enough to rule the whole digital world and we believed her. After all, she'd never given us a reason not to. 

All I really wanted was to be strong enough to step all over those who had or would have stepped on me when I was a smaller weaker digimon.

I could remember being beaten up by all the larger digimon. How they would torment me by calling me names and calling me weak and then hurt me badly then leave me all alone. I didn't like being alone, but now with the help of Chaos Leighamon I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. I'd found where I belonged and I liked it.

**Ianumon**

Black Jennimon approached me and I whipped my tears with my paw. I didn't understand why she couldn't see through them. Why she couldn't see that they where dangerous... perhaps even evil. I wanted to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen.

She looked at me sadly and I though there might be a ray of hope, but I was wrong.

"Ianumon... I'm sorry, but... I have to leave." She said.

I tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. I knew what she meant. She was leaving me... for good.

"Why? You can't go with them Jenni..." I started.

"Ianumon. You might not like them but they are my friends. I'm sorry, but I can't live in your shadow any longer. I can't stay here. I'm going to go back with them." I looked at her but she looked away.

"NO!" I yelled shaking, "You can't leave! Please Jennimon don't leave me. I care about you..." I whimpered.

Flame and Tanyamon came to see if everything was Ok. She nodded to them and they began to walk away.

"Black Jennimon, no please. You don't understand." I sobbed.

I looked at Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon. It was all their fault. They had made her believe I wasn't her friend anymore. I couldn't let her go. She was the only friend I'd ever had and I wasn't going to loose her to these evil digimon.

"Blue Beam!" I shouted as I shot a beam of bright blue light from my mouth. Black Jennimon gaped in horror as Flame Leighomon fell to the ground.

"Look what you've done! How could you!" She yelled as she nudged Flame Leighomon to get up. He didn't get up. I could see that he wasn't that hurt, but he was doing a good job of making Jennimon believe he was. 

Venom Tanyamon looked at me astonished.

"You hurt my friend! You'll pay for that!" She growled at me, "Venom Sting!" She shouted as she slashed at me with her sharp claws.

I tried to get out of the way but couldn't. She hit me in the side and I fell to the ground and began to bleed. I got back up quickly and growled at her as my eyes began to glow a bright light blue.

"Blue Claw!" I shouted as I slashed at her in fury. 

She jumped up and kicked me into the dirt with her back paws as she did so landing safely back on the ground.

"Venom Blast!" She shouted as she spit a sticky, green liquid out of her mouth.

The liquid splashed me in the eyes and I was blinded. I fell to the ground in pain, whimpering.

"Jennimon please... Don't leave." I pleaded for the last time.

**Flame Leighomon**

I got up slowly and looked over at Venom Tanyamon who'd now blinded the weak Ianumon. He was on the ground whimpering like the little lap dog he was. Black Jennimon was at my side watching the fight. I was surprised that she cared so much that she'd actually let Ianumon get hurt because he'd hurt me.

I smiled at her and walked up to the injured Ianumon smirking.

"That will teach you to mess with the best." I whispered to him before hitting him hard in the head and knocking him out cold.

"Flame!" Black Jennimon scolded.

"Sorry Black Jennimon. I guess the anger got to me. Please forgive me." I fake pleaded. She was so easy to manipulate. I couldn't believe how foolish and complete dense she really was, but perhaps she was blinded by the evil that now over came her. When a virus digimon digivolves the evil inside them grows. It also shrinks as you 

De-digivolve.

Tanyamon looked at me with fake concern, "Are you Ok Flame?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Ya, I'm Ok. how about you?" A replied.

"Find and dandy," She replied smiling, "Shall we get out of here? Before he wakes up and we have to hurt him any more. I don't want to hurt the poor guy any more then we have." 

I thought I was going no start laughing Hysterically but I held it in. Venom Tanyamon was getting better at this all the time.

Then I saw Black Jennimon walk over to where her unconscious friend lay and nuzzled him. A tear falling down her cheek. Perhaps the evil hadn't gotten her fully yet.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is just how it has to be. I never meant to hurt you." She said as she turned to us and walked past heading towards the cave that she would now call home.


	5. Remembering

Shadow-Assassin: *Sits on a rock near the sea trying to figure out how to get Venom Tanyamon to come back* 

Venom Tanyamon & The Other Virus Digimon: We want our pay! We Want it now! If we don't get it We QUIT!

Shadow-Assassin: I don't have the money to pay you guys. Come on, you love fighting, so why won't you do this?

Chaos Leighamon: Because the only thing better then fighting is money! Because money is POWER!!! *Shakes her fist*

Shadow-Assassin: I'll find the money ok? As soon as I find me a job.

Virus Digimon: YAY!!!!

Shadow-Assassin: Ohhh! *Puts her head in her hands as a jet shoots through the air leaving a smoke trail that says, "Once again… I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON."*

Virus Digimon: *Leave now that they're getting what they want*****

**Chapter 5: Remembering**

**Ianumon**

I blinked and slowly opened my eyes. The pain surged through me from every part of my bruised and broken body. I took some time but I eventually sat up on the blood drenched grass of the field I had always called home. 

I felt like I'd abandoned my best friend, even though it was her who's abandoned me. I sat there shaking for a while and eventually managed to crawl to the river to soak my wounds. I drank my fill and lied down on the river edge with my head in my paws. 

I couldn't believe she'd let them hurt me. How could she just abandoned me like that? Why would she leave? This was her home... our home.

I could still hear her voice in the air where she had lived for so long. We'd been happy together and we'd promised each other we'd always be together. She was my first friend, only friend, and best friend. I couldn't imagine life without her. How would I survive without her by my side? 

I remembered the first day we had met. My digiegg had hatched before hers and I had been watching her egg with my beady little baby digimon eyes. Eventually I saw a crack in the thin shell. The crack got bigger and bigger and I jumped back as it suddenly shattered into tiny pieces.

Two little beady eyes looked out of the shattered remains of the shell looking right into mine and a little voice said to me, "Hello, I'm Black Jinnimon, who are you?"

I smiled at the little creature and introduced myself as Inoumon. This little digimon was a dark, reddish, purple with greenish, blue spots and had an earring in each ear. She seemed nice enough though her features made her a bit scary. I could tell she was a virus type digimon but that didn't matter to me back then. Not that it does now.

I was a small bright, blue digimon with light blue spots. All we really where, where small puppy looking heads. We smiled at each other and jumped around happily.

We became fast friends over the next little while. We never wandered to far from the field for fear of being attacked by an evil or angry digimon. We stayed close to each other and slept curled together to keep warm during the colds nights.

I remembered the day when we decided to try to swim in our baby forms. What a bad idea that was. We jumped in bobbed back up to the surface and flipped with our heads underwater. Or rather our mouths. It took us a while to get back to shore but with a little teamwork we did it. We shook ourselves off and laughed like fools till we finally laughed ourselves to sleep.

I think it was a few week later that we'd digivolved. We had been attacked by a Crawmon, a rookie Crocodile digimon, who wanted our home. He fought with his Craw Snap attack, while we fought back with Bubble and Black Bubble. To no avail, however. We where growing tired and eventually the only thing left to us was to digivolve. So that's what we did. We digivolved and fought back with stronger Bubble and Black Bubble attacks, defeating our enemy. Crawmon left quickly and never ever came back. He knew better then to mess with us. 

We where now Demi Ianumon and DemiBlack Jennimon. Jenni had been so happy to digivolve. She felt stronger like she could take on the world. We spent our time collecting food, eating the food, sleeping, talking to each other and laughing the day away. we didn't have a care in the world. We could take care of ourselves and we needed no ones help.

We liked to tell stories to each other before we fell asleep at night. My favorite was the one about the noble dragon. The noble dragon lived on the other side of the digital world and protected those who were to weak to protect themselves. One day he'd come across a little creature who was being hunted. He tried to save the creature from the evil hunters. The hunters had attacked him with bows and arrows and swords and shields. He failed and died in the process. He disappeared into pixels, but that is not the end. His great and powerful spirit entered that innocent little creature changing it. It became wise and cunning and powerful. It had the ability to change into a stronger more powerful creature still. It drove the hunters away with it's great abilities and the hunter never again hunted the little creature, for they knew that if they hunted them it would be them who wound end up being the hunted. That creature was the first digimon ever, DemiBlack Jennimon had told me. I wasn't sure where she'd gotten the story from but I liked it. It was a wonderful story and I would never forget it. I wondered some nights if the story could have been real. That the great noble dragon had indeed created the digimon race.

I remember the day where DemiBlack Jennimon decided she would become a flying digimon when she digivolved. She wanted to get a head start so she climbed up the tallest tree in our field and flapped her front paws while she jumped out of the tree. I jumped after her and she landed on me with a thud. Thankfully neither of us was hurt and we spent the rest of that day laughing and pretending we where birds... this time on the ground.

I also remembered the day I'd digivolved. We had, had a very large dinner that day due to finding a large apple tree just outside our field. I was sleeping and had gotten a very odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes and nudged DemiBlack Jennimon to wake up. She looked over at me as I slowly stood up. Suddenly I was engulfed in a bright shining light. I closed my eyes to shield them from the light and then I felt my body changing. I quickly opened my eyes and shouted out,

"Demi Ianumon digivolve tooooooooooo!" 

DemiBlack Jennimon was astonished and gaped in amazement as I finished the transformation.

"Ianumon!" I said in a deeper sounding voice.

I smiled and looked over at her. She looked me up and down.

"Wow, you look... great." She said with a little less that her usual enthusiasm.

I shrugged it off and we lied on the river edge for a while. She slapped at the water half heartedly and I didn't understand why. I decided to liven thing up by slashing her, but all I got was an angry face. She turned and walked away leaving me by the river. It was the next day that she'd met up with Flame Leighomon. I wondered to myself if things could have been different if I'd took her with me that day. Too many If and Buts in my life.

Some bad memories but so many more good memories filled my mind. I missed her so and wished to the heavens to bring her back to me.

I lied there drinking the cool water and resting all day. I cried myself to sleep that night as I lie helpless on the river bank. 

I awoke in the morning feeling quite better and I got up slowly and dug up what was left of my food stash. I ate hungrily and spent the day recuperating. My wounds where healing up nicely and I imagined that I would be back to my normal self within the next few days.

The night I stayed up late watching the stars and wishing to the gods. The bright shining stars always made me happy. I smiled as I watched them and walks around for a bit to try to get my soar muscles to work again. I stood by the tree for a while remembering how much fun we had climbing it. 

That's when I saw her. Her reddish fur blowing in the light wind, her blue spots as dark as the night itself, her blue hair flowing like a veil. I couldn't believe it was her. She come back to me.

"JENNIMON!" I shouted out smiling and running up to her.

She looked at me sadly and I stopped. A frown crossing my face. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Jennimon?" I asked in concern.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Was all she said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm so very sorry..." She repeated.

Then I noticed her vision begin to blur. She was disappearing before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. She disappeared just a little more every second and soon I could see the faint outline of the tree right through her. I gaped in horror. What was going on? Was she dying?

"Je... Jen... Jennimon NO!" I yelled.

She kept repeating the same thing over and over as her image slowly faded away before my very eyes.

"Please don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone. I love you too much... Please NO! JENNIMON!" I yelled as she finally faded out of existence and out of my life for good.

It must have been an illusion I said to myself. she couldn't be gone. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. A trick my eye where playing. A simple dream. 

I sat there shaking and whimpering until sleep finally caught up with me, and I drifted into dreamland.


	6. A New Friend

Ianumon and his friends walk into the Digimon Café for lunch.

Shadow-Assassin: May I…

Jayjmon: Shadow-Assassin?

All but Shadow-Assassin: *Start to laugh histericaly*

Shadow-Assassin: *Who's in a pink dress and aperon* You think this is funny?!

Mattamon: *Shakes his head, yes*

Shadow-Assassin: Grrr! If it wasn't for those silly Virus digimon I wouldn't be here waiting on people.

Kimamon: Wha they have to do with it?

Shadow-Assassin: They wan't me to pay them. So I had to get a job. This is the only one I was qualified to do. *Whipes tears from her face*

Jackiyamon: I'd help you but… umm… I have a dentist appointment.

Jayjmon: I would too but I have to mow my lawn.

Mattamon: *Shrugs and walks out*

Ianumon: Sorry, I have plans with Jennimon.

*The others have sneaked out while the others gave excuses*

Shadow-Assassin: SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!!! 

Customer: Waitress! Where's my soup!

Shadow-Assassin: Hold your horses… *Then notices it's a Unimon* uhh… On my way sir… -_-"****

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

**Ianumon**

I took a few more days till I was fully recovered but I took the time to think things through. I'd decided to go looking for Black Jennimon. I knew she wouldn't like it, but I had to explain to her what had happened and make her realize that her friends where evil. 

I collected some food for the journey and wrapped it in a leaf mounting it on a stick for me to carry. I took one last look at the place I had always called home and wondered to myself if I would ever come back. Then I picked up my supplies and traveled onwards into the forest.

**Black Jennimon**

I'd been with the virus digimon for several days now and I was becoming accustomed to their ways. 

They spent most of their time sparring and scheming. They had told me the plan to dominate the digital world and I began to have second thoughts. When I told them this they looked at me oddly.

"We knew you would be having these... problems my dear. We are prepared." Chaos Leighamon said as she and the others approached me.

I shivered and backed up a bit. What where they doing? 

"Wha... why are you all ganging up on me. We're all friends here, fight?" I said finally backing up to the wall. They had me cornered like a rat.

They surrounded me like wolves to their prey and not one of them blinked or took their eyes off of me.

I shivered and whimpers, making myself seem as small as I could, "Why.. why are you doing this?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"We're just helping you me dear. Don't worry... this won't hurt a bit." She soothed.

"No... it'll hurt allot!" Demonamon laughed.

**Ianumon**

After a while of walking, I stopped to eat and rest. It was peaceful in the forest this bright sunny day, but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had hold of me. I shivered from the invisible cold.

Something wasn't right but I didn't know what. 

I finished eating and quickly walked on. The sooner I found Black Jennimon the better.

Eventually I came to a small circular area and looked around. I noticed a small black hole in the base of one of the trees. It was large enough for a creature my size to fit it from what I saw. 

I walked up to it and examined it. It's didn't seem dangerous, and perhaps Black Jennimon was down there somewhere.

"HELLO!" I yelled down the hole hearing my voice echo several times.

I heard a sturring from the hole and backed away.

"You don't have to yell you know... I'm not deaf!" Said a high pitched voice. 

I watched as a violet digimon with bright pink hair crawled out of the hole and brushed herself off. She looked allot like me and had light Pink spots.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you." I said.

"Oh that's Ok!" She smiled.

"I was wondering... have you seen a digimon looking like me with reddish fur, blue hair and blue spots?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope, sarry," She replied, "Was it those virus digimon again?"

"What virus digimon?" I asked.

"The ones that have been terrorizing the whole island. That's who." She said.

"Island?" I asked.

"That's what this is... what did you live in a hole all your life or something?" She asked stifling a laugh.

"I spent most of my life in a small field a ways from here." I replied feeling stupid.

"Oh, sarry. Names Kimamon." She replied passing me her paw to shake. I smiled and shook her hand happily.

**Kimamon**

I wasn't sure where this digimon was from but he didn't seem to know much about the world around him. I smiled at him and introduced myself giving him my paw to shake.

"So what do these digimon look like?" He asked.

I shook my head and replied, "Just like you... and me." 

"Flame Leighomon and Venom Tanyamon!" He spat.

Well maybe he wasn't all lost, "Ya that's two of em." I replied.

"There are others?" He asked.

I sighed, "Several others. Chaos Leighamon's their leader. They love to torment innocent digimon."

"I hope Black Jennimon isn't one of them." He sobbed. 

I wasn't sure who this Black Jennimon was but she sounded like trouble to me. Black always meant evil. Evil always meant trouble.

"If your friends with them there's no point in going after her." I said turning to return to my hole in the ground.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because she's probably one of em. That's why." I said exasperated. This kid asked too many questions.

"Jennimon would never hurt anyone. She's my friend." He said.

This kid was obviously a vaccine type digimon so why was he hanging around a virus type? 

"You know. Virus digimon and Vaccine digimon don't mix well." I said to him.

"She's not bad she's good. She'd do anything to help me..." He said as tears began to flood his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Ok. I believe you. Just calm down. Come have a drink of water in my den." I said trying to calm him down.

He smiled at me and we crawled through the small opening to my den. We got in and he seemed surprised as to how big it was.

"The waters over there." I said pointing to the small water hole I'd dug up.

He went over and drank the cool liquid before returning to sit by me at the far wall of the den.

"Why do you live in a hole?" He asked.

"I live in a hole to avoid the dangers of the land. Like those virus digimon." I replied.

"While why don't you fight them?" He asked. What a stupid question to ask.

"I don't really want to get my head cut off by those digimon. I'm a data type digimon. I like to stay alive and out of trouble." I said a little aggravated.

He smiled and just shook his head. I offered him a place to sleep that night and we fell asleep without much more conversation.

**Ianumon**

I opened my eyes and yawned loudly. I looked around but it seemed like I was alone. Where had Kimamon gone? 

I crawled out of the narrow opening of the den and heard shouting from the distance. I looked towards the shouting and saw Kimamon fighting with Spinmon. Spinmon was a spider digimon with the Spider Web attack. Kimamon was definitely losing.

"Data Shield!" Kimamon shouted out leaving her invulnerable to the spider digimon's attacks. The question was, how long would that last?

"Spider Web!" He shouted as he sent another sticky web her way. Thats when her shield decided to give way and she was surrounded in the sticky fibers.

He laughed and sent out his next attack, "Spider Fang!"

"Blue Beam!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The blue light shot across to the spider and knocked him to the ground with a "THUD" stopping him before he could finish his attack. I ran up to Kimamon who was now lying on the forest floor, and helped her rip apart the sticky mess that was now part of her fur.

"Are you Ok Kima?" I asked.

She gave me an annoyed look and said, "No I'm not Ok! I'm a mess! Worse is that they know where I live now and they won't stop till they either make me their slave or destroy me!" 

"Slave? They make digimon into slaves?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, they like to use them for sparring and other things." She said sadly.

"Well then, we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?" I said chest held high.

"Are you dense or just suicidal?" Kimamon said eyeing me.

"We could do it. You, me and we could gather up some other digimon who want to fight this new enemy." I replied a little indignantly.

"You have to be THE craziest digimon on this silly island! I can't believe I'm going to do this." She said shaking her head.

"Then you'll come?!" I smiled.

"Ya, ya Kid... I'll come. After all, someone needs to watch you back." She replied.

"YES!" I shouted with glee.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this? Oh, I know, because I am!" She said.

"Oh come on Kima! This will be great! We'll be hero's!" I said looking over to her smiling.

"Or Martyrs..." She said with a sigh.

"Don't you ever look on the bright side of things?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope. You wouldn't either if you'd seen everything I have seen." She said as she crawled back into the den.

I followed her and the two of us packed some food and other things we'd need. Kimamon took one last look around her den and then we where off. Off on an adventure unlike any we'd ever experienced.

**Chaos Leighamon**

"No... it'll hurt allot!" Demonamon laughed.

I glared at her and she cringed and backed away a little. We'd surrounded Black Jennimon and she was shaking like a leaf curled up like a ball.

"Don't you worry my dear. We're just bringing you back to your right mind." I smirked as I began to glow.

The others began to glow with my dark light and we all closed our eyes. I could feel the dark energies surrounding our new recruit and entering her very being. Soon she would be just like the rest of us. Evil and uncaring. 

The whimpering stopped as well as the glowing and we all opened our eyes. Black Jennimon stood up and glared at me. A low growl coming from deep inside her throat.

"Doesn't that feel so much better my child?" I said to her smiling.

"What did you DO!" She spat.

"We just released your evil energy. That's all. Welcome to our family my dear." I smiled.

She glared at me and walked towards the camp fire. The rest of us joined her. I had finally grouped them together. Soon we would be strong enough to destroy the whole world. 

Nothing would be able to stop us. Not even the digimon of light that I'd seen in one of my visions. We were invincible.


	7. The Light In The Darkness

Shadow-Assassin: Now what do I do? I was fired because I was too slow at my job. How will I get the money to pay the others?

Chaos Leighamon: Walks up to Shadow noticing she is upset Can I be of assistance my child?

Shadow-Assassin: Maybe. I need some money to pay you guys but I got fired. *Shows her a paper saying, "You are fired and you do not own digimon."* I added the last part.

Chaos Leighamon: I can see that. -_-" Now… to make money there are many things you can do. How about robbing a bank?

Shadow-Assassin: NO! That illegal!

Chaos Leighamon: That never stopped me before. *Smirks*

Shadow-Assassin: I am not going to rob a bank. I'll find another job… somehow.

Chaos Leighamon: As you wish. *Walks off*****

**Chapter 7: The Light In The Darkness**

**Ianumon**

Kimamon and I walked away from her home in silence. I could tell she was still having trouble deciding if she'd done the right thing or not. She'd lost her home and was now walking into trouble with a digimon she barely knew. I understood how she felt, but this was something I had to do.

The silence was beginning to get to me but I didn't know what to say. She followed beside me with her head lowered. I looked at her and smiled, but she didn't smile back.

"Are you Ok Kima?" I asked.

"No. I'm not Ok. I've abandoned my home and I'm bout to walk right into a trap most likely. How can anyone be happy in this situation?" She said sadly.

"I'm happy that I'm at least trying to make a difference. To save the digital world if I can. Why can't you except your role in this quest?" I said not really thinking before I spoke.

She looked at me stunned for a second. 

"Who do you think you are? Join round tryin ta be a hero. You can barely fight one virus digimon let alone eight. What do you think you have to prove?" She said glaring at me.

"I... I.. I'm not sure. I just want to help." I stammered.

"Than help by stayin out of the way. Maybe I should go home now. Back to where I belong." She said as she turned around.

I'd messed up big time and now I was about to loose a friend and an ally. Why had I opened my big mouth. It had seemed the right thing to say at that moment but I guess I was wrong. I hadn't really meant to say it. It just sort of... came out, and somehow... I believed every word of it.

"Kimamon wait!" I said and she stopped. She didn't turn to look at me so I spoke to her back, "Haven't you ever head the saying... One person can make all the difference. I believe that you and me could make a difference. By fighting back we could teach others not to be afraid. Teach them to fight for what they believe in. We can't just sit around and wait for others to fix our problems..."

"Problems?" She interrupted, "What problems? I was doing just fine until you came round."

"Kima... fait makes this world go round and we can't do anything about it. All we can do is keep going and taking whatever fait dishes up. If we don't fight these evil digimon who will? If everyone waits for someone else to get rid of them then they'll run the digital world for the rest of eternity. Is that what you want?" I said to her, still not sure where all of this was coming from.

**Kimamon**

I couldn't believe this kid. He was ready to give his life to fight the virus digimon that now plagued our world. He was ready to win or die fighting. Why? Why would he want to do that? For his virus friend? Or was it something more?

I remembered trying to fight the evil once before. I'd felt the same way as Ianumon did now. I was sure I was doing some real good. When I failed to destroy the evil digimon I was given a second chance. They'd let me live, but they warned me that if they ever saw me again they would finish me off. That was why I wasn't sure I wanted to go on this journey. I knew what lay ahead for me, and I didn't like it.

"I...I don really know what I want right now. I just want thins to be the way thay where." I said turning to look at him as tears began to form in my eyes.

"They will be that way again if we can beat those digimon. You and me can make all the difference Kimamon. How's about it? You still with me?" He said as he put out a paw.

I smiled at him and extended my paw and we shook hands in a way team mates and friends do. 

As we walked on I smiled. I had the feeling this journey would change our lives forever. 

I looked over at him and muttered to myself, "For better or worse..."

**Dark Ivanomon**

I watched as Demonamon left for her assigned mission. I'd wanted so much to go on the mission, but Chaos Leighamon had said that Demona was the one who would go and no other. I sat and sulked for several hours in a corner of the cave. Eventually Black Jennimon came over to me.

"Just like a baby. Sulking because you didn't get your way. How pathetic can one get?" She said smirking at me.

"I am not a baby nor am I PATHETIC!" I growled.

She just laughed at me and walked away pleased at herself. 

I sat for a while longer until a digimon came running in.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS!" It shouted, "I have news for you. The data digimon Kimamon has banded with another digimon and they are coming after us. They intend to try to defeat us."

I laughed at the little upstarts enthusiasm. She was going to try to stop us? Again? HA! Not likely.

"They could prove most troublesome if not tended to. IVANOMON! I want you to get an army ready and head them off before they get here or get any new recruits. I trust that you wont fail me." Chaos Leighamon said as she walked away.

I beamed. This was my chance to prove myself at last. I could wait to tare those losers apart. I smiled at myself and picked through my mind for the perfect army. 

I smirked at myself when the answer came to me. An army that would do the job but still make them look like the weak losers they where.

**Ianumon**

I was overjoyed. I'd convinced Kimamon that what we were doing was the right thing. We were now a team and we were going to make a difference in a lot of lives. 

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong. I felt like Kimamon was keeping something from me... something important. I shrugged it off and beamed smiled at her. 

Soon the bright circle in the sky fell behind the horizon and the bright half circle took it's place above our heads. We found a nice hidden place to make camp and settled down for a good nights rest.

"Good night Kima..." I said with a yawn. The days journey had warn me out and I was looking forward to the nights rest.

"Night Ianumon." She replied as she laid her head in her paws and closed her eyes. I did the same and soon the sandman had found his way to me...

................................................................................................................................................

"Are you guys gonna sleep all day?" Said a strange unknown voice. 

I blinked and opened my eyes to the bright morning light. I blinked a few times at the painful blinding light and looked about in confusion.

Kimamon yawned and looked around as well. It was obvious that the voice hadn't been hers. 

"Yo! Up here sleepy heads!" Came the voice.

I looked up in the tree I'd been sleeping under. On one of the low branches of the tree was a rather pretty digimon. She was light pink, with bright pink hair and purple spots. She was sitting looking down at us with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hiya there." She beamed.

"Umm... hello." Was the best I could come up with.

"Well, hi there." Kimamon said looking up to look her over.

The pink digimon leapt gracefully out of the tree and landed next to me. She began to circle me, looking me over. I looked her over as well. I noticed that she had twin tails with pink bracelets on each of them. She also had a pink collar and bright blue eyes.

She walked over and inspected Kimamon as well, then sat by the burnt out fire. 

"So what brings you to these parts?" She asked as she looked around at our belongings.

"W...we.. were here to..." I stammered.

"Wa're travelers lookin for the virus digimon." Kimamon said finally.

"Oh, I see," She replied getting up, "Your going to go join them then..." 

She began to back away like she was frightened but didn't want to show it.

"No!" I yelped, "I mean... we're trying to stop them... to..."

"We wan ta try ta stop em from takin over the digital world and hurtin innocent digimon." Kimamon said exasperated.

"REALLY?!" She beamed, "Your really going to beat up those nasty evil digimon?!"

"Umm... Ya!" I smiled.

"Yes, well, wa're goin ta try." Kimamon said in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"That's great!" She smiled, "I'll go with you then!"

"WHAT?!" We both yelped.

"Umm... m... maybe that's not a good idea..." I stammered.

"You wouldn't wan ta get hurt after all." Kimamon added.

"I can take a hit or two. I'd be a great help!" She pleaded.

**Kimamon**

This digimon was becoming an annoyance, but I didn't want to say it out loud. She wanted to come and help, but what good could she do? Besides maybe making the male digimon drool... I sighed.

"Come on kid. We don wan ta put anyone else in danger. You just go back to your home and leave the fightin to the professionals." I tried not to look over at Ianumon. I could tell he was smiling though.

"But... I can help... I'll do whatever you want... please!" She begged.

"Kima. We did say we needed a team. We can't do this on our own. I'm sure she can do something." Ianumon said looking over to me.

"Right!" She beamed.

"Don encourage her." I mumbled to Ianu.

He smiled and looked over to her, "I say we let her come."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument. 

"Fine. You can come with us. As long as you hold your own. This is war and there is no room for winnin about breakin nails," I said.

She beamed, ignoring my insult, "YAY!" 

Ianumon laughed and smiled at her as we began to pack up for the days journey. That's when I realized. We didn't even know her name yet.

"Hey kid! What's your name anyhow?" I asked.

"Jessamon. It's Jessamon. I'm a vaccine digimon. My attack Bright Beam will send an enemy to kingdom come." She replied with a smile.

"Nice name. Nice attack too." Ianumon said still smiling. He'd been smiling ever since he'd seen her and I wasn't sure if he'd ever stop.

"This is the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship!" She cheered as we walked on, to yet another adventure. 


	8. Evil At Their Backs

Shadow-Assassin: *Sighs* I'm never going to find another job.

Terror Dreadmon: Well why don't you gamble for the money?

Shadow-Assassin: Oh, ya, and lose more then I have? I don't think so.

Terror Dreadmon: Then ask your friends and family.

Shadow-Assassin: Like they'd give me money. They'd think I was gonna use it for shopping for stupid stuff.

Terror Dreadmon: You are very difficult. I'm trying to help you here.

Shadow-Assassin: Sure you are.

Terror Dreadmon: *Narrows eyes* Terror Claw! *Slashes at Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: AHH! Hey! That was a new designer dress!!!! *You can see a big slash down the front of her dress that seems to say, "Shadow-Assassin does not own Digimon"*

Terror Dreadmon: Oppsy! *Laughs and walks off*****

**Chapter 8: Evil At Their Backs**

**Ianumon**

We walked along happily. Well... me and Jessamon that is. I could tell Kimamon wasn't very enthusiastic with the choice to bring Jessamon with us. I couldn't understand why not. She would be a great help, not to mention she was very pretty.

She beamed a smile at me and I felt like my legs where going to give way. I shook myself and kept going. 

Kimamon rolled her eye and shook her head at us and walked ahead.

"She doesn't like me does she." Jessamon said sadly.

"Of course she does!" I lied, " She just doesn't know how to show it."

"Really?!" She smiled to me.

"Y... Ya." I smiled back.

"How are we going to fight these evil, nasty digimon any how?!" She asked.

"So far all where trying to get a team together. After that week look for their hide out." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She smiled.

I could see Kimamon's head droop from her position ahead of us.

I smiled at myself. We where all very different and that could pose as either a problem or an advantage. I wasn't sure which it was right now, but I was sure I'd find out soon.

We walked along for another hour or two with Kimamon ahead of us. Me and Jessamon talked the whole way getting to know each other. 

"DARKNESS BEAM!" Came a sudden voice from the woods on either side of us. Suddenly Kimamon Flew into a tree with a yelp and the woods around us became dark.

"Kimamon! Where are you!" I cried. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I searched around for the enemy but was too blind to see whoever it was.

"Poor pathetic digimon. You won't even know what hit you." Came the harsh voice with a laugh.

**Dark Ivanomon**

I watched from a tree waiting for the right moment to attack. Kimamon was ahead of her two new companions. I didn't know who the other female was but that didn't matter. She would fall as easily as her comrades.

The moment came and I attacked, "DARKNESS BEAM!" I shouted as a wiped my tail around to send a dark beam towards my target. Kimamon went flying into a tree and my beam spread out surrounding everything in a thick dark fog. I laughed from my perch in the tree, "Poor pathetic digimon. You won't even know what hit you."

"Attack!" I yelled to my small army. They lept from the trees and went on the attack.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Some shouted as the sent an electric shock at the opponent.

"AHH!" Could be heard from the darkness. I could clearly see with my dark sight that the male digimon had been hit.

"Bright Beam!" The pink digimon yelled as she spit out a blast of bright pink energy at my army.

"Pitfall!" My army shouted as they charged at the rather pretty pink digimon. They scratched and tore at her.

"Blue Claw!" The blue male shouted slashing at my army.

I turned from the fight so see where Kimamon was. She was unconscious by the tree she'd hit. I jumped down and walked up to her. I looked her over then kicked her in the side to wake her. She let out a yelp and opened her eyes quickly. She looked up at me and I smirked.

"Wha you... wan... you evil lil..." She gasped.

"I want to see you suffer. You and you little friends. Then I want to see you die," I whispered to her before walking off, "Finnish the job!" I yelled to my army.

"Yesir!" They shouted in unison.

There was no use in me staying. The outcome was clear. Though I would have loved to see the end of those little peasants, I had more important thing to do. Like take over the digital world. 

I smiled at myself as I headed the direction that would take me back to the cave.

This had been easier then taking candy from a baby.

**Ianumon**

As we fought I got to see what we where attacking. They where Gazimon. Simple little rabbits. I slashed and bite my way through them to get to Jessamon and we watched each others backs as we battled.

"Blue Beam!" I shouted as a spit out my blue attack at a nearby Gazimon.

"Pitfall!" A Gazimon shouted at he jumped at me. 

I jumped away and he landed face first on the ground.

"Bright Beam!" Jessamon shouted as she spit out her attack. The Gazimon all jumped out of the way and the beam disappeared without making so much as a dent in the battle.

"Blue Claw!" I yelled as I slashed a Gazimon that had lept on my back.

"Electric Stun Blast!" A few shouted in unison sending an electric shot at us. We jumped away quickly.

We where loosing this battle. There where still tons of Gazimon but only two of us. Where were outnumbered 5 to 1 at least. If we didn't come up with something soon we'd not only loose the fight, we'd also loose our lives.

"FLORAL SENT!" Jessamon shouted suddenly. I looked over to her and saw that she was giving off a pinkish fog that surrounded the Gazimon. The Gazimon got an odd look on their face like they where in a dream like state or in love. They stood there like this and I didn't understand what was going on.

"Lets finish them off well we've got the chance. Their in a kind of trance but I'm afraid it doesn't last long." Jessamon ordered.

"Ok! Lets finish this then! Blue Claw!" I shouted attacking the dazed digimon with my sharp nails.

"Bright Beam!" Jessamon shouted sending her attack as well through the line of stunned Gazimon.

The Gazimon suddenly woke up from their dreamy state and started to run this way and that in a panic. They seemed to be afraid of us and eventually they all ran away and we where left alone in the still dark forest. 

Then I remembered that Kimamon had been hurt. I couldn't see where she was.

"Where's Kimamon?!" I asked as I frantically searched around.

"I don't know!" Jessamon yelped also searching. 

I looked over to see her where she'd landed during the first attack. She looked pretty hurt. I ran up to her and nudged her. She was awake but in pain.

"Kima! Oh! What do we do?!" I yelped.

"Da... rk... Iv..." She said weakly.

"Shush. You just rest. You've been hurt pretty badly." I said.

"We can stay here the night. We'll need to gather some food because we ate the last of it. We'll also need some water." Jessamon said.

"Ok! I'll get the water and food. You watch Kima, ok?" I said.

"Good idea. Hurry with the water. We need to wash her wounds. I'll gather some leaves from close by. The ones here have healing properties and we can use them to wrap the wounds." Jessamon replied.

I walked off to get the food and water. I didn't really want to think of what might happen to Kimamon if her wounds didn't get tended to soon.

I walked to a small river we'd past a while ago and took some moss drenching it in the cool moistness. As I looked at the ripples in the water I could have sworn I saw another creature there instead of me. The creature was tall and walked on two legs. It had the same colors as me and similar markings. It had twin tails and short hair. I shook my head and looked back in, but all I saw was me. The vision was gone. 

I laughed at myself telling myself that it was just the water playing tricks on me. I walked off and found a berry bush and took a few branches of it for us to eat.

When I came back with a water filled moss and the berries Jessamon took the water and got to work immediately. She washed and bound Kimamon's wounds with the leaves she'd gathered. 

After we ate, Kimamon lied down and fell asleep quickly. That was good for she'd need her sleep. Jessamon was pretty good with first aid. 

I smiled at her and she smiled back, "We make a great team."

"Yes we do don't we!" She beamed.

"We better get our sleep as well." I said as I lied down to rest.

"Ya. Goodnight Ianumon. Sweet dreams." She said as she put her head in her paws and closed her eyes.

I couldn't sleep for a while. I kept thinking about our journey. About what had happened so far and what could happen in the future. Something kept telling me, however, that we would be ok. Eventually I closed my eyes and let the silent whispering of the wind lull me to sleep.


	9. Night Visit

Shadow-Assassin: *Has given up trying to find a job and is back to her Reader dance* Wonder if I can con my readers into paying to read my fanfic?

Anonymous reader: EXCUSE ME! We readers aren't stupid. We wouldn't pay to read your fanfic. Get a life.

Shadow-Assassin: Looks like my dance is working.

Anonymous reader: -_-" Are you listening?

Shadow-Assassin: Huh? What was that? I wasn't listening.

Anonymous reader: Your hopeless. *Walks off* 

Shadow-Assassin: *Starts to do words with her body as part of her dance. The words say, "I do not own Digimon! Get that through your heads!"*

**Chapter 9: Night Visit**

**Ianumon**

           I was awoken by a strange sound. I blinked and yawned and looked around. There was nothing there so I let myself drift off back to sleep.

           "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THEIF!!" Came a voice waking me up from my slumber. I quickly realized the voice belonged to Kimamon. I picked myself up off the ground to see that Jessamon and Kimamon where running after a light green digimon with darker green spots. He had a pouch slung over his side and seemed to be faster then the other two.

           "Wait! We just want to talk! Please come back! We wont hurt you!" Jessamon called out.

           The green digimon kept running. I ran after them still a bit confused, "What's going on?" I asked when I caught up to my two friends.

 "That little rat stole our supplies." Kimamon growled.

 "HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted.

           Suddenly the green digimon tripped over a large overturned tree while looking back at us. He fell to the ground with a heart wrenching "THUD!".

           We finally caught up with him and surrounded him.

           "Give us back our stuff!" I said with eyes narrowed.

           "It doesn't belong to you!" Kimamon added.

           "I… I… I'm sorry…" He replied shaking.

           "Well you should be!" Jessamon scolded.

           The green digimon slipped of the pack and we fished out our supplies from it. 

           "Why did you steal our things?" I asked.

           "I… I needed some food." He replied.

           "Well why didn't you just ask?" Jessamon said with a giggle.

           "Because I didn't think you'd say yes. No one ever does." He said sadly.

           "Come on kid," Kimamon said helping him up, "Your coming to have breakfast with us."

           The green digimon smiled and we headed back to our camping spot.

           We got there and began to eat. Our new found friend looked as if he hadn't had a good meal in a while. I smiled at him and he smiled back between bites.

           "So what's your name anyway?" Jessamon asked.

           "I'm… *Munch, munch* Jayjmon. *Munch* I'm a data type digimon with the attack Stealth Claw." He said with mouth full of food.

           We all laughed and introduced ourselves and then continued eating. 

Kimamon 

After breakfast it was time for us to leave. 

           "Sorry Jayjmon but we need to be on our way." Ianumon said.

           "But we where having so much fun. Why do you have to go so soon?" Jayjmon asked sulking.

           "We're on a journey! We're going to stop those nasty evil digimon!" Jessamon beamed.

           "Really?!" He asked.

           "Really, really." I said exasperated. This kid was going to be trouble. I could see it now.

           "Can I help? You did me a favor now I want to do you a favor." He begged.

           "That's ok Jayjmon. We like helping people. You don't have to repay us." Ianumon replied.

           "Yes I do. It's thieves code of honor." He said smiling like he was proud of himself.

           "Bein a thief is nothin to be proud of kid." I said to him.

           "It's the only way I have to survive." He says as his ears droop down.

           "Can we take him with us?!" Jessamon asked in her normal perky voice. The one I was getting to hate more then the virus digimon.

           "We can't take a thief on a quest like this. He'll get us into more trouble then we're already in." I said glaring at Jessamon.

           "We could use all the help we can get Kimamon." Ianumon said looking over to me.

           "I was right when we met. You are insane!" I said exasperated.

           Jayjmon looked upset and turned to walk away, "I know when I'm not wanted."

           "No! Don't go!" Ianumon shouted, "Kimamon. He wants to help. Lets give him a chance."

           "Why?! Why should we let this little thief leech us for all we've got?!" I growled.

           "How do you know that's what he'll do?!" Jessamon growled back.

           "He's a THIEF for god sake!" I yelled back.

           "SO…" Jessamon started but was interrupted by Ianumon.

           "STOP FIGHTING!" He shouted angrily.

           Jayjmon looked back from where he was stunned. Jessamon and me where speechless.

           "We are on a mission here, and we need all the help we can get. We do NOT need to be arguing amongst ourselves." He says sternly.

           We nod our heads in agreement including Jayjmon.

           "He stays." Ianumon says looking over at Jayjmon.

           Jayjmon just grinned like a little kid.

Jayjmon 

           It looked as if I was finally going to do some real good. Like I'd always dreamed when I was little. I grinned at my new found friends. Kimamon didn't seem to like me much but I would change that. Soon I'd make her a friend. Jessamon and Ianumon seemed to like me though and I was glad of that. They where the only friends I'd ever had. 

           I remembered why I'd become a thief. I'd been alone for such a long time and when I met up with Malo Davimon I thought I'd found a friend. Malo Davimon was a thief and taught me how to fend for myself. Then when Chaos Leighamon arrived Malo Davimon ditched me for her and her friends. I was still bitter about that. Ever since then I've been a thief. Taking what I needed to survive.

           I wondered to myself if maybe these new friends of mine might not do the same thing. Leave me when they where done with me. I guess Jessamon noticed my distress.

           "Hey Jayjmon. You ok?" She asked in concern.

 "Ya, I'm ok. Just thinking about something." I said smiling at her. These guys seemed different in some way. I brushed the thought away. These guys would never do that to me and I knew it.

           "Come on team. We got to go now." Ianumon said as he began to walk off.

           I followed behind him smiling.

**3rd Person**

The group walked on with Kimamon once again in the lead with the other three in behind talking.

           "I'm really grateful to all of you. It's nice to have friends." Jayjmon smiled.

           "Stick with us and you'll go places!" Jessamon cheered.

           The three of them laughed and Kimamon scowled from the front.

           "You one of us now, and that's how it gonna stay." Ianumon said kindly.

           He smiled to himself. The team was really starting to become a strong fighting force. Soon no one would be able to stop them. They where a team... a team of friends. They would look out for each other and help each other our in times of need.

           "Pummel Peck!" Came a voice suddenly. They group turned in time to see several small flying object coming at them at full speed. They dodged quickly and recovered themselves.

           They looked to their new opponent. It was Kiwimon. A nasty bird digimon who didn't even have wings.

           Jayjmon growled at the enemy, "Dagger Slash!" The shouted as the swiped at the air sending what looked like light beam slashes at Kiwimon. Kiwimon dodged and laughed.

           "Is that all you got?" He said with a yawn.

           "Blue Beam!" Ianumon shouted spitting out a beam of blue energy at the enemy.

           Kiwimon jumped aside and laughed again, "Oops... Too slow!" 

           "Bright Beam!" 

           "Kima Claw!" Jessamon and Kimamon shouted their attacked sending them at Kiwimon.

           He jumped but Kimamon came at him with her attack slashing at him. The two fell to the ground. Kimamon landed safely but Kiwimon landed on his side. He quickly got up.

           "Nice one but I'm still here!" He growled.

           "Stealth Claw!" Jayjmon shouted from his hidding place behind Kiwimon. He jumped out of the bushes clawing Kiwimon with his sharp claws.

           Kiwimon winced in pain as Jayjmon's claws swept his side. 

           "Give up Kiwimon. Your no mach for us!" Jayjmon beamed.

           "Grrr! Not a chance! Pummel Peck!" He shouted as he spit out tiny birds from his beak. The birds hit Jayjmon and he fell to the ground.

           "Jayjmon!" Jessamon shouted.

           "Blue Claw!" Ianumon yelled in fury. He slashed at Kiwimon but Kiwimon jumped out of the way once again. 

           "Kima Claw!" Kimamon shouted just as Kiwimon landed from jumping away from Ianu's attach. She slashed at him and he fell to the ground with a yelp.

**Kimamon**

I slashed at Kiwimon and he fell to the ground with yelp. I stood above his with my eyes narrowed.

           "Go back to your master and tell her tha we are comin for her." I growled.

           "Y...Y...Yes mam..." He stammered shaking in fear. He got up slowly and backed away before darting away.

"Good riddance!" Jessamon said.

           "You did great Jayjmon. Are you ok?" Ianumon asked.

           "Ya I'm ok," He said getting up off the ground, "Uh... Thanks Kimamon. You really saved me out there." 

"I just got rid of the enemy. Saving you wasn't even a side thought." I said in a serious voice.

           "Well thank you anyway." He smiled to me.

"Come on lets get going. We can still go a ways before nightfall." Ianumon said.

           We all started to follow him as he walked the way we had been going before. 

           As we walked on I smiled to him. I guess he isn't that bad after all. I thought to myself. He might be a thief but he's an ok Digimon.


	10. A Thieves Trade

Shadow-Assassin: *Grins happily* YAY! Chapter ten! Half way through if I plotted things out right! Hope this isn't getting too long for my readers...

Black Jennimon: What readers?

Shadow-Assassin: HEY! I do so have readers!!! Look in the review box!!!

Black Jennimon: Whoa! A whole three readers! Good for you Shadow! *Snikers*

Shadow-Assassin: *Starts to cry* I'm getting there! I'll get more readers! Soon... *Sob, Sob*

Black Jennimon: Sure... you keep thinking that... 

Shadow-Assassin: Your not nice. I'm not going to pay you. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to my dance. *Starts to do her Reader's Dance again*

Black Jennimon: Whatever... Just remember. You don't own digimon and you don't own us either.

Shadow-Assassin: I do so! I created you remember!

Black Jennimon: Oh... right... Guess you do own us then... but you still don't own Digimon itself.

Shadow-Assassin: don't you think I know that... *Huffs and continues her Dance ignoring Black Jennimon*

Black Jennimon: I still say the reason you don't have readers is because of your silly little dance... but whom I to give you advise... *Laughs and walks off*****

****

**Chapter Ten: A Thieves Trade**

**3rd Person**

                The group walked on in silence for a while. Each thinking to themselves.

                Ianumon wondered if meeting all these new friends was part of the master plan created by the great creator. Did each of these digimon have a role to play in the protection of the digital world or was meeting them just a coincidence? He looked each over thinking about the skills each had shown so far. Each of them was so very different, but each wanted so much to help on this quest. Kimamon might not show it but she did want to help. Jessamon was strong willed and would fight to the end. Jayjmon was sly and sneaky, but had a good heart. He smiled to himself.

                Kimamon was still brooding over bringing Jayjmon along with them. She knew he would make trouble for them any way he could. She found herself liking him, however, deep within her heart. She looked the group over. Each had their weak points, but they also had their strong points. Ianumon might be over confident and inexperienced but he was a born leader. Jessamon was over exited and overly nice but she knew when it was time to get serious. Jayjmon was a thief and seemed to like it, but his heart did seem to be in the right place. She smiled to herself with a sigh.

                Jessamon couldn't help but like her new companions. Each had amazing power and personality. Ianumon the leader, strong willed and gentle. Kimamon the wisest of them all, and a great strategist it seemed. Jayjmon the sly one, he would make a great spy. She smiled to herself unknowingly.

                Jayjmon looked his new friends over. He liked having them as friends. They where different then Malo Davimon had been. They looked out for each other and he was beginning to believe that they really excepted him. They all seemed so nice. Ianumon had stood up for him against Kimamon as has Jessamon. Kimamon seemed to be hard to convince but he was getting there. He smiled at his new found friends.

                "What's that over there?" Ianumon asked looking through the trees.

                "That is the Coromon Village." Kimamon said as she walked on towards the tinny town.

                "A Coromon Village? Cool." Jayjmon said.

                "It's getting late. Maybe they'll let us stay the night?" Jessamon said.

                "Good idea. Lets go!" Ianumon ordered.

                They walked up to the Village and knocked on one of the doors.

                "Hello?" Said a small Coromon when he opened the door.

                "Hello." They all smiled.

                The small digimon looked at the group and quickly backed away frightened, "G.. G... Go away! Your not wanted here!" He stammered.

                "Don't worry. We wont hurt you." Jessamon smiled.

                "We where just wonderin if we could spend the night here." Kimamon said.

                "Y.. Your not wanted here! Go Away! P.... P... Please!" He cried.

                "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Roared a loud voice. The group shuddered.

                "It... It's those nasty digimon again! The Virus digimon that came here before taking anyone they could to be sl.... slaves." The Coromon said backing away into his house.

                "We're not Virus digimon. We're Data and Vaccine digimon." Jayjmon replied.

                Just then a large digimon came out from beside the house and looked the group over, "Why have you come?!" He bellowed.

                "We... We where just asking to spend the night, but if you wish us to leave we will." Ianumon said.

                The large digimon looked them over and smiled as his gaze met Kimamon, "It seems we where wrong about you. You do travel with Kimamon. You may stay the night. You are all welcome guests here."

                "Thank you Greymon." Kimamon bowed.

                "Huh?" The others said in unity.

                "I've been here before. They know me here." Kimamon replied.

                "Oh I see! Good thing your with us Kima!" Jessamon beamed.

                The group followed Greymon to a small cabin, "This is where you can stay." He smiled.

                They thanked him and readied themselves for bed. They soon fell asleep. All but Jayjmon that is. The lie awake in bed unable to fall asleep. He told himself it was because he was exited. This being his first day with his new found friends and all.

                Suddenly he heard a voice. The soft, gentle voice of a girl. She was singing the most beautiful song in the world and he couldn't help but get up and follow the voice. It was like he was drawn to it by some magical power. The followed the voice to a small cave on the edge of the village, and then followed it inside.

                "Come to me!" The voice sang, "Over here, over here!"

                "I'm coming, wait for me!" He called out. 

                The followed the voice through the maze of the cave to a small room. In the room on a pedestal was a small glowing object. As he neared it he saw that it was a stone. A beautiful  glowing green stone.

                "You've found me!" Sang the voice and the glowing stone seemed to mimic the voice, "Take me with you!" He looked it over closely. He smiled to it and slowly picked it up and put it into his pouch.

                "I'll take you with me my lady." He whispered as he began to follow the same route to exit the cave.

                "Nova Blast!" Came a loud voice as Jayjmon exited the dark cave.

                "Ah!" He yelled as he jumped aside from the attack. The glowing sphere hit the earth beside him and left a gaping hole. He shook with terror.             

                He backed up but a large foot slammed into the ground just in front of him. He stopped frightened and looked up.

                "What have you done!" Boomed the voice of Greymon as he looked down at Jayjmon, "That stone belongs to the Village and you have taken it from it's resting place! You will be punished for this!"

                Jayjmon huddled closer to the ground whimpering. The shouts of other angry digimon could be heard from all directions. 

                "Thief! Trouble maker! Traitor! Punishment!" and other such things could be heard from the digimon that where gathering.

                "What's going on?!" Came a familiar voice as Ianumon stepped up out of the crowd that had gathered in front of the cave.

                "He has stolen the Stone Of Life from the cave! He must be punished for it!" Greymon roared.

                "I knew he was trouble. From the moment I laid my eyes on him." Kimamon mumbled.

                "How could you Jayjmon!" Jessamon cried.

                "I... I... I'm sorry! She..." He cried.

                "Enough!" Greymon growled as he picked Jayjmon up with his large claws. He carried him to the center of town as the other digimon gathered there. He set him down and watched him fiercely. Jayjmon lied down crying as a Coromon came and got the stone from his pouch.

                "You have been found guilty and will now spend the rest of eternity in the Stone of Life for your sin along with all others who have dared to try to steal the Stone." He roared.

                His friends gasped in horror as the Coromon placed the now glowing sphere in front of Jayjmon. 

                "NO!" They shouted as the light swallowed him whole.

                The light became brighter and soon it turned from a bright white color to a gentle blue color. It slowly died down and left a frightened and shaking Jayjmon behind. 

                "Jayjmon!" The group shouted as they surrounded him.

                "Are you Ok?!" Ianumon cried.

                "Speak to us!" Jessamon pouted.

                He looked up a bit confused, "What happened?" He asked.

                "WHY DIDN'T IT TAKE HIS SOUL FOR IT'S OWN?!" Greymon growled Glaring at Jayjmon.

                As everyone looked closer they saw that the bright green stone was now on a chain around Jayjmon's neck. The Villagers gasped.

                "It can't be!" One Coromon said with eyes wide.

                "It's chosen the traveler!" Another cried.

                "Why?!" Called out another confused Coromon.

                "Huh?" Jayjmon said.

                "The stone has chosen you as it's keeper young digimon." Greymon replied.

                "Him?!" The group went wide eyed.

                "Why me?" Jayjmon asked.

                "It's seems it believes you worthy of it's power." Greymon smiled a very toothy smile.

                "It's power?" He asked.

                "The Stone has the power to make digimon digivolve. When they are strong enough and need to digivolve that is." Greymon said.

                "WOW!" Jayjmon grinned as he eyed the stone around his neck.

                "But wha is a keeper?" Kimamon asked.

                "The keeper protects the Stone Of Life from all evil and makes sure it is used only for good."

                "Then why did it chose him?" Kimamon said as she shook her head.

                "The Stone sees what is in a digimon's heart and chooses it's keeper. It must have seen that your friend here has a pure heart." A little Coromon smiled.

                "Now you all need your rest. Go to sleep now. You have a long day ahead of you." Greymon smiled kindly.

                The group headed off back to their cabin. Jayjmon still eyeing the stone.

                "This will really help us!" He beamed.

                "Ya, with the power to digivolve on our side we have a big advantage." Ianumon smiled.

                "Don't get too cocky. You don know what kind of power the Virus digimon hold. They two may have the power to digivolve." Kimamon said seriously.

                "Kima's right guys. We can't underestimate our enemy." Jessamon added.

                "Right!" The two digimon agreed.

                "Now. Lets get some sleep." Kimamon said as they four entered the small cabin.

                "Do you guys think their that strong?" Jayjmon asked.

                "Who knows, but it's better to be safe then dead." Kimamon yawned.

                "Don't worry. We'll beat em!" Jessamon smiled as she lied down.

                "We rock! They can't beat us." Ianumon smiled as he snuggled up in the blankets of the bed.

                "Goodnight my friends." Kimamon sighed.

                "Night!" Jessamon replied.

                "Sweet dreams." Ianumon said as he closed his eyes.

                "See you all in the morning." Jayjmon smiled as he too laid down to sleep.

                Soon each fell into the depths of sleep with the dreams of better days to come.


	11. Sweet Silence

Shadow-Assassin: I've got an idea! *Still doing her readers dance* I wonder if readers will pay for special requests... Like passing gifts out to my characters or putting a sertain digimon in my fanfic or something? What do you think Kimamon?

Kimamon: I don't think it's a wise idea. Unless of caurse they pay after you finnish thier request. 

Shadow-Assassin: Maybe i'll make it $10 a request... ^-^ ((Not real life of caurse... just say passes Shadow-Assassin $10 for finnished request))

Kimamon: Good luck I guess... *Mumbles* It'll never work...

Shadow-Assassin: I heard that!

Kimamon: Oops... sorry *Sarcastic* 

Shadow-Assassin: remember who's in charge... I can kill you off you know!

Kimamon: I'm a digimon. I'd come back as a digiegg.

Shadow-Assassin: I can still kill you off... Even though you'd come back...

Kimamon: By the way... I have a bone to pick with you...

Shadow-Assassin: What is it this time? You want money too?

Kimamon: Money would be nice but that's not it... Why do I have to have a silly accent?

Shadow-Assassin: Cause I think it's cute. ^-^

Kimamon: It's not cute it's annoying... and why do I have such a nasty attitude?

Shadow-Assassin: Cause I gave you one, that's why! Don't complain... and I don't own Digimon...

Kimamon: Wow! Did that ever clear things up. -_-" I got an accent cause it's cute and a bad attitude because she said so... and what's with the I don't own digimon thing?  

Shadow-Assassin: I had to get it in there somewhere. *Shrugs* 

Kimamon: *Walks off with a sigh*

**Chapter 11 - Sweet Silence**

****

**Jayjmon**

                I awoke with something jabbing in my side. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Kimamon was nearly kicking me to wake me up.

                "Get up sleepy head," She said as she turned to the others, "Everyone ready for the long walk today?"

                "As ready as I'll ever be." Ianumon yawned.

                "Lets go!" Jessamon beamed in her usual happy tone of voice. I smiled at her perkiness. She was always so happy.

                I groaned and turned and fell right off the bed. I shook off and blinked at the bright sunlight coming from an open window.

                "Your not a morning person are you Jayjmon." Jessamon giggled.

                "I hate morning." I said as my eyes teared up from a loud yawn.

                "Come on you three. Lets get going. Greymon and the village want to bid us farewell before we leave." Kimamon said as she walked out of the small cabin.

                The three of us followed behind her. I looked at the pendent I know wore around my neck. I smiled as I recalled what had happened the night before.

                We got to the center of town where all the Coromon and Greymon where waiting for us. All around where tables piled high with food. 

                "What's all this?" Ianumon asked.

                "A feast fit for our protectors." One Coromon beamed.

                "For us?!" Jessamon said as she gaped at all the food.

                "Thank you so very much my friends" Kimamon smiled.

                "Yes, thank you." I repeated as I hovered over the food.

                "Eat up now. You have a long day ahead of you my young friends." Greymon laughed.

                We all ate along with the villagers until our tummies where fuller then full. We talked and laughed for a while, but soon the time came when we had to leave our new friends.

                "Goodbye!" The villagers shouted.

                "Farewell." Greymon smiled.

                "We won't let you down!" Ianumon called out.

                "BYE!" Me and Jessamon yelled.

                "Till next we meet my friends." Kimamon said as she bowed to the villagers.

                We walked out of the village in high spirits. We'd made new friends and had a new power on our side.

**Kimamon**

                I smiled as we walked on. This trip to the Coromon village hadn't been nearly as bad as the last. I remembered the last time I went. The virus digimon had been attacking the small village and I'd heard the cries and saw the flames as the village began to burn to the ground. Greymon was fighting a good fight but he was quickly losing. I ran into help and attacked with all my might. Soon enough the evil digimon left, but by then the village was destroyed. Completely burned to the ground. Most of the villagers had made it however and they vowed to rebuild their once peaceful home. Greymon thanked me for saving them, though I didn't feel like I'd helped at all. 

                I lowered my head as we walked on. The other's didn't notice and that served me just fine. 

                We where walking through what looked like a swamp now and I held my breath at the awful smell of the place.

                "GROSS!" Jessamon yelled.

                "Huh?" Ianumon said stopping all of a sudden.

                "Wha is it?" I asked as I turned around to see what the problem was.

                "Did you guys hear that?" Ianumon asked. We all shook our heads, "No".

                "What do you hear Ianumon?" Jayjmon asked a little confused.

                "I thought I heard a bang or something. Like a fight." He said as he shrugged and walked on. We followed behind him.

                "Toxic Spray!" Came a voice suddenly.

                "What's that?!" Jayjmon said as he began to look every which way.

                "It's comin from this direction." I said as I walked towards our left. The others followed silently behind me.

                "Poison Claw!" Came the voice again along with a thud.

                "Someone's fighting." Jessamon said as we entered the edge of a swampy pond.

                As we watched a rather large digimon attacked another light blue digimon. The light blue digimon looked somewhat like us with darker blue spots and tuffs of fur on his ears and tail. 

                The blue digimon clawed at the other digimon in a panic. I recognized the other digimon, "That's Bogmon. A swamp digimon who's smell is worse then his bite."

                "That poor digimon is losing. We have to help him." Jessamon cried.

                "Lets do it guys!" Ianumon said as he charged into the fray. 

                "Bright Beam! Blue Beam! Kima Claw! Dagger Slash!" We all shouted out attacking Bogmon. 

                The light blue digimon smiled happily and began to glow lightly. A powder seemed to appear around him and he brushed it at Bogmon who gagged and backed away.

                Suddenly Bogmon began to walk slowly and dizzily. Then he fell over closing his eyes and falling asleep.

                "What in the world was that?!" Jessamon gasped.

                "COOL!" Jayjmon shouted.

                "He's out cold." Ianumon said as he gazed at the sleeping digimon.

                I looked at the blue digimon wondering what kind of attack he'd used, "What's your name, and how did you put him to sleep?" I asked.

                The light blue digimon hung his head.

                "What's wrong?" Ianumon asked.

                The digimon got up and shook his head. I didn't know what was going on and it didn't seem like this digimon was going to tell us.

                "Who are you?!" A little voice asked.

**Ianumon**

                I looked around for the source of the voice and saw something peeking up from the water. It was an awful greenish colour and had scales.

                "Hello there." I said smiling to the little creature.

                "Who are you." It repeated.

                "I'm Ianumon and these are my friends, Kimamon, Jessamon, and Jayjmon." I replied.

                "Why are you here?" It asked.

                "Where here to save the digital world!" Jessamon beamed.

                "Well then... Thank you for saving my friend." The little creature said.

                "You mean this guy? Who is he?" Jayjmon asked.

                "That is Mattamon and I am Alogatomon. We're friends and have been together for quite some time now." The small Alligator digimon replied.

                "He's mute am I right?" Kimamon said looking at Mattamon.

                "Yes, I'm afraid he is." Alogatomon frowned.

                "How did he become mute?" Jayjmon asked.

                "I'm not sure. He's been this way since we met." Alogatomon said.

                "We'll take him with us." Kimamon said. We all gasped.

                "Why?!" Jessamon said.

                "He belongs with us. Am I right Ianumon?" Kimamon asked.

                "I was going to suggest we take him along." Ianumon said.

                "You can't take him! He belongs here. It's too dangerous out there." Alogatomon said.

                "Don't worry. We'll take care of him." Jayjmon reasured Alogatomon.

                Mattamon smiled and jumped a bit.

                "I think he agrees to go with you." Alogatomon sobed.

                "Don't worry. He will be safe with us. I promise." Ianumon said.

                "You take care of yourself Mattamon." Alogatomon said as he hugged his friend good-bye and wiped a tear from his eye.

                "Thank you Alogatomon. Thank you for everything." Jessamon smiled.

                "Good-bye and don't worry." Jayjmon said as he turned and began to walk.

                "Farewell." Kimamon said bowing to the little Alligator digimon.

                We walked away and Mattamon followed behind looking back every few seconds. He seemed to want to come with us but hated having to say good-bye to his friend. I had the feeling that he would be a great help and we would be able to help him in some way as well.

**Mattamon**

                I hugged Alogatomon to tell him goodbye and smiled at my new friends. I had the feeling they would be the ones to help me and bring me back to where I belonged. I hated to have to leave Alogatomon but I knew he couldn't come. I looked back as we walked away and a tear fell down my face.

                I thought about my real home and wondered if I'd ever get there again. I thought about my family. My twin sister and my parents. I longed to walk through the gardens again and smell the sweet aroma of the flowers. I longed to see the other digimon that lived so near to my home and to watch the fish swim in the river.

                I looked at these new companions of mine and wondered what they where like. I wondered if they where strong enough to fight the evil or if they where on a suicide mission. I wanted to much to help them in their quest. I remembered what the evil digimon had done to me. The curse their leader had placed on me. I'd vowed to get my revenge and this was the beginning of it. I would help these digimon fight the evil and finally get my revenge on Chaos Leighamon and her recruits.

                Soon the sun began it's decent and the moon traveled to it's usual spot in the night sky. We made camp and the others talked for a while and I listened.

                "Tomorrow we should be out of this area and we should reach the desert. We will have to pack extra water for the journey. It will be hot and dry in the desert." Kimamon said.

                "Right. Now though we need our rest. We need as much of our energy as we can get for the journey through the desert." Ianumon replied.

                "Goodnight everyone." Jayjmon said as he lied down in a moss patch.

                "Sweet dreams my friends." Jessamon smiled with a yawn as she too lied down for the night.

                I smiled at all of them and hoped up on a log and fell asleep.


	12. Circus Act

Shadow-Assassin: *Sits on a large rock and waits for requests and money.* Anyone?

Ianumon: I've got a request!

Shadow-Assassin: Ok! Let it rip!

Ianumon: How about you never dance again?!

Shadow-Assassin: I like dancing! *Sobs* But I really need the money... ok no more dancing...

Ianumon: *Hands Shadow $5*

Shadow-Assassin: YAY!!! My first $5!!!

Jessamon: Request two! No more sugar for you!

Shadow-Assassin: WHAT?! NOOOOO! I will not! *Crosses arms and looks away* 

Jessamon: Looks like the Virus digimon are going to revolt... What's that Flame Leighomon is holding? Is that a... Sladge Hammer I see? *Smirks*

Shadow-Assassin: AHH!!! Their going to hurt me! OK, OK, OK! *Sobs* No more sugar...

Jessamon: I knew you'd come to your senses. *Hands her the five dollars and walks off*

Shadow-Assassin: Why does this $5 bill say " Shadow-Assassin does not own digimon?"

Ianumon: Because you haven't put it anywhere else in this conversation.

Shadow-Assassin: Oh... ok

****

**Chapter 12: Circus Act**

**Kimamon**

                I awoke to the gentle smile of the sun coming through the trees. I got up and began to pack some mushrooms I found and let the others sleep. I finnished packing and walked over to the river and took a sip of water. We would need all the water we could before we headed out. It would be a long hot day. 

                When I finnished a went and nudged Ianumon, "Wake up. It's mornin." 

                "I'm up." He said as he got up and looked around.

                "help me wake the others." I said as I nudged Jessamon.

                "Huh?" She asked sleepily.

                "Wake up you." I said as she opened her eye and yawned.

                "Jayjmon! Come on! Wakey, Wakey!" Ianumon said as he nudged Jayjmon. Jayjmon just turned and went back to sleep.

                I laughed. He really wasn't a morning person. I walked up to Mattamon and nudged him up and he smiled.

                "JAYJMON!!" Jessamon shouted.

                "AH! Hey!" He shouted as he jumped up.

                We all laughed and grabed for berries for breakfast. We all drank as much water as our stomachs could hold and headed off towards the desert.

**Ianumon**

                We left our camping spot and headed towards the desert. We would be wide open for attack but I didn't think that anything would attack in a place like that.

                After about an hour of walking we reached the edge of the swamplands and the desert. We all looked out at the desert with dread. 

                "I hate heat. It messes my beautiful fur." Jessamon complained.

                I smiled and giggled, "Don't worry. I don't think it'll do too much damage and you'd look beautiful anyway." 

                Kimamon roled her eyes and Jayjmon giggled. Jessamon smiled and kissed me on the cheek and we walked on into the desert.

                As we walked on I kept getting the feeling like we where being watched. I shrugged it away and smiled at the others.

                The sun beat down on us as we walked and our water was getting low. We where all hot and thirsty but we knew we had to ration our water.

                "Sand Blaster!" A voice came and suddenly a wave of sand covered us.

                I poked my head from out of the sand as did the others. What we saw was a great big dragon digimon that looked as if he was made of sand.

                "The Names Sandramon," He laughed as he stepped on my head.

                "Ah! Get off elephant!" I shouted. the others stiffled laughs.

                "Hey! That was uncalled for!" He said indignantly, "And for that i'm afrain i'll have ta kill ya'll." 

                Suddenly we heard the sound of hooves on sand and what looked like a fuzzy tv picture of a cart or something. I sighed thinking it was a marage.

                "Storm Hoove!" Came a voice from the marage and Sandramon went flying.

                From the cart came six digimon. There was also one that was driving but he didn't move. The Unimon who had been pulling the cart had used one of their attacks to stop Sandramon.

                A yellow and orange digimon camp and helped me out of the sand while the other's faught.

                "Magic Spray!" Called out a orange, blue, red and yellow digimon as she shot out an aray of colours from her finger tips. The colours seemed to blind Sandramon but he continued to swipe at the air.

                "Wing Claw!" Shouted a blue digimon with wings as he slashed at Sandramon.

                "Sand Blaster!" Sandramon shouted covering the blue digimon in sand.

                "Bubble Blast!" Shouted a small green digimon as he spit out a large bubble and it exploded in Sandramon's face. 

                "Ninja Kick!" Shouted a blue cat like digimon as he kicked Sandramon in the gut.

                "Cactus Scratch!" He shouted as he clawed the cat digimon.

                "Digi Canonball!" Shouted another digimon that looked similar to us. She was blueish purple with purple spots and light blue hair. Her attack sent Sandramon flying but he wasn't about to stop now.

                "Sand Blaster!" He shouted once more.

                The digimon who'd helped me stepped up, "Ribbon Bond!" She shouted as ribbons appeared in her hands and she wraped Sandramon up in them.

                "AGH! Let me out of this!" He said squirming.

                "Ha! Ya right!" Said the digimon who looked like us.

                "What ya gonna do about it? Your a little wraped up at the moment." Laughed the yellow digimon.

                They helped the others out of the sand and began to introduce themselves.

                "I'm Neepimon." Said the yellow digimon who'd helped me.

                "I'm Pantarumon." Said the cat digimon passing me his hand to shake.

                "The names Jeerimon!" Laughed the high flying blue digimon.

                "I am Haramon." Said the orange, red, blue and yellow digimon with a graceful nod.

                "I'm Faurumon." Smiled the little green digimon.

                "And I'm Saramon." Said the digimon that looked like us.

                "Thank you very much for saving us." Said Kimamon smiling.

                "You saved our live!" Jessamon sqeeled as she hugged them.

                We introduces ourselves to them and they invited us to join them on the trip across the desert. We thanked them and accepted. They also introduced their ring leader, Giovanomon. 

                "So what exactly do you do?" Asked Kimamon as she looked around at all the odd equipment.

                "We're circus performers and this is our traveling circus." Jeerimon smiled proudly.

                "Wow!" Jayjmon said in awe, "I've always loved the circus."

                "Then why don't you all join us for our performence tonight in the village at the edge of the desert?" Saramon asked.

                "We should really be..." Kimamon started.

                "We'd love to." I interrupted. I had the feeling that a night of fun would be good for us. We needed something to liven our spirits and relax us.

**Jayjmon**

                I smiled at the thought. I'd always loved the circus, though I always snuck in and had to hide half the time. Kimamon wasn't impressed but I had the feeling she would enjoy herself. 

                I'd always wanted to run away and join the circus, but now those dreams had changed. Now all I really wanted was to help my new friends on their quest and possibly make up for all the wrong things I'd done in my life.

                The circus digimon invited us to ride in their cart and gave us food and water. We thanked them happily and replenished ourselves. The walk had taken allot out of us.

                Soon enough we'd reached the city and we all piled out of the cart. I looked around and smiled. It wasn't a big village, but it sure was beautiful. Flower gardens adorned every hut and a fountain, shaped as a dragon, was set in the middle of the town. There where digimon of all shaped and sized in this small village. The whole place was mesmerizing.

                We helped the circus digimon set up near the edge of town in a grassy field. A large ten now stood there like a small mountain. Digimon from the town gathered as the circus opened to the public.

                Our group got free admision and front row seats. I smiled at my comrades and looked on as Neepimon entered the ring with an introduction from Giovanimon. She climed up to the top of the tipe rope and slowly stepped onto it. She gently treaded the slim rope and stopped in the center smiling at the crowd below her. Then she jumped high into the air and gasps where heard from everywhere. Then as easily as she had jumped she landed once more gently onto the tipe rope as if she'd never left it. Everyone cheared her as she climbed down from the tipe rope and bowed to the public.

                "WOW! That was sooo cool!" I stated happily.

                "Ya! She rocks!" Jessamon giggled.

                The others agreed and we watched as the other digimon came out to do their acts. Jeerimon and Faurumon did a clown act. Pantarumon did an acrobatic act. Then Haramon came out and did a magic trick.

                Haramon was amasing. She had some kind of magic ball that could change into various things and floated by her side. She changed it into a pigeon and then into a small Tsunomon then back again. Everyone was amaised at her magic tricks and applouded her loudly.

                Next up was Saramon. We looked on as she stepped into the ring. She looked very pretty and I felt my face heat up as I looked at her slender figure. She stepped onto a small stage and looked over the croud. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow gently like tiny suns.  

                "Hipnosis Beam." She wispered softly as her eyes got brighter.

                Then everything seemed to go black...


	13. Where Loyalties Lie

Shadow-Assassin: Well... no ones asked for anything yet besides my own characters... I hope the virus digimon will take what money I have...

Chaos Leighamon: *Walks up to Shadow* I'm here to collect our wages... *Puts out her paw for the money.

Shadow-Assassin: *Hands her the two fives and clenches her teeth together.*

Chaos Leighamon: -_-" You think that a measely ten dollars will keep us working for you? I don't think so... *Looks at one of the five dollar bills* Why in the world does it way "Shadow-Assassin does not own digimon on my money?!

Shadow-Assassin: Because we needed it for the last chapter and it looks like it's dragged on here.

Chaos Leighamon: You are taking this whole, I don't own digimon, thing a little too seriously you know that?

Shadow-Assassin: You want me to get sued and lose all my money so I can't pay you guys? 

Chaos Leighamon: I believe it would be rather funny. *Smirks and laughs*

Shadow-Assassin: If you don't care about the money that much then give it back! 

Chaos Leighamon: Oh We'll be keeping this... Along with your wallet... *Smirks and walks off*

Shadow-Assassin: O_o WHAT?! *Looks through her pockets for her wallet but finds nothing but lint* WHERE IS IT! 

****

**Chapter 13: Where Loyalties Lie******

****

**Kimamon**

                When I saw Saramon's eye glow as they did I knew something was wrong. I looked over at the others and they seemed to be transfixed with her figure down below. 

                I quickly closed my eyes and ducked low so as to not be seen. 

                "Data Shield." I whispered as I sent a shield around myself.

                "Hypnosis Beam." She whispered in a soft voice.

                I looked over at the others and they seemed to have fainted. There limp bodies lying on one another.

                "Good work my little slave." Came a sinister voice from down below.

                I could hear sobbing coming from down below as well and it seemed to me to be a females voice. 

                "Round them up and get them ready for transport." The sinister voice ordered.

                I crouched low and slowly edged my way closer to the walk way so that I could see down at what was happening.

                I looked down to see Giovanimon looking very proud of himself and the other circus digimon with their heads lowered. The circus digimon began to drag the unconscious digimon into the center ring. 

                Tears streamed down the face of Saramon as she took a little Pabumon in her teeth and brought it to the center ring. Once the center ring was filled up enough Haramon went and stood in the middle of the unconscious crowd with her magic ball and gently closed her eyes.

                "Dimensional Shift." She said as she began to glow brightly along with her magic ball. Suddenly the bright light engulfed the whole place and I looked away and shielded my eyes with my paw. 

                When I looked back all the digimon that had been there where gone. I when wide eyed. How could a digimon like her have so much power? I thought it over and realized that she must be a champion digimon. 

                As the circus digimon began to gather the next load I looked over to my friends. I nudged Ianumon several times trying to wake him, but he didn't budge.

                I looked on in horror as another group of digimon disappeared from sight. They where getting too close to us now. I didn't know what to do.

                Finally I decided the only thing I could do was fight them on my own. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do that but I knew I had to.

                Suddenly a paw touched my back and I quickly turned desperately holding in a scream. I looked up to see the purple face and yellow eyes of Saramon. Her cheeks still wet with tears.

**Saramon**

                I began to go to collect so more digimon for transfer. Then I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked back to see if anyone else had seen it but they where all at work. I sighed and slowly crept up the stairs to see what the movement was.

                When I got close enough I saw the figure of Kimamon. One of the travelling digimon. She was still awake. I guessed to myself that she must have shielded herself from the spell.

                "You must get out of here... Before he sees you." I said holding in a sob. 

                "I'm not leaving without my friends." She said sternly.

                "You must... There's no hope for them now." I said as a tear fell down my face.

                "You caused this now you can uncause it." She said narrowing her eyes.

                "I... I... I can't," I stuttered, "They'd kill me."

                "Who would?" She growled.

                "My masters." I said looking to the ground for comfort.

                "Masters?... You work for the virus digimon don't you?" She said eyeing me.

                "I don't work for them... I'm there slave." I said looking away.

                "You don't have to be there slave. You can fight back." She said moving so that she could see into my yellow eyes.

                "I don't know if I can... I... I... I'll try my best... Just stay low." I looked at her and thought about the others. Giovanimon had chosen us because of our powers. Each had a power that could help in this mission to recruit new slaves. Not me nor the others wanted to be doing this. We were Giovanimon's slaves and Giovanimon worked for the Virus digimon.

                "I will." She nodded lowering herself as far as she could.

                I walked over to Haramon who was dragging a young digimon to the center of the ring. She looked up at me and stopped.

                "What troubles you my child?" She asked.

                "I think it's time to fight back. I am going to release the digimon from my spell." I said nervously.

                She smiled at me and nodded, "I've been waiting for someone to say that. I am with you my child."

                "Thank you Haramon. I knew I could count on you. Can you tell the others while I free the prisoners?" I asked.

                She nodded and walked off to tell the others of our plan. I looked after her a bit frightened.

                I looked back and saw Pantarumon and Giovanimon walk out to the back and Neepimon gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and concentrated my energy on releasing the prisoners.

                "Hypnosis Heal!" I said calmly as I began to glow. I watched as digimon began to wake from their slumber. They looked around in confusion and then most turned to me. I backed up and stopped glowing. 

                "What's going on Saramon?!" Jessamon said.

                "We need your help... Please..." I said shaking.

                "Our ring master works for the evil forces. We were his slaves, but we believe that it is time to fight back. Please help us." Haramon said confidently.

                "We must be careful though. Giovanimon is strong. He was given the pendent of darkness by Chaos Leighamon and it makes him stronger." Neepimon stated.

                "Lets kick some digi butt!" Jeerimon shouted. 

                "YA!" Faurumon cheered.

**3rd Person**

                All the digimon cheered out and Giovanimon ran back in angry and confused. Pantarumon quickly jumped away, before Giovanimon could attack him, and landed next to me.

                Saramon looked at all the digimon that where on their side and smiled. Giovanimon might have had the Pendent of Darkness but we where a stronger force. They saw him back up and smirked.

                "What! I don't understand... I order you to stop this instant!" He said as he backed away frightened.

                "It's over Giovanimon!" Kimamon said as she walked over to me, "You can't win."

                "Now leave and never come back." Ianumon said glaring at Giovanimon.

                "I will not give up!" Giovanimon shouted, "Giova Rocket!" A rocket appeared out of know where and shot out at the circus digimon. They scattered in all directions to avoid it but it swerved and headed after little Faurumon.

                "Help!" He yelled, but it was too late. The attack hit him dead on and he flew through the tent wall and onto the grass outside. His body went limp showing that he was unconscious.

                "Fauru!" Neepimon shouted in shock. The others glared angrily at Giovanimon and he laughed.

                Ianumon and his team ran down ready to fight. Giovanimon lifted up his hands as if to surrender.

                "I'm so sorry to leave in such a hurry but... I have a mission to fulfill." He said with a laugh as he disappeared into thin air. 

                Everyone gasped and stared at the place where Giovanimon had just been standing.

                "How... How'd he do that?!" Jayjmon stammered.

                "I do not know my young friend." Haramon said.

                "At least he's gone, right?" Neepimon said.

                Pantarumon came in from getting little Faurumon who was still unconscious.

                "He'll be alright I think." Pantarumon said as he set the little digimon on the ground.

                "I'm so sorry... All of you... Please forgive us." Saramon said gazing into the crowd of confused digimon.

                Digimon began to cheer and shout out their forgiveness to Saramon and the other circus digimon. Ianumon and his team smiled and joined in with their cheers.

                A while later it was time for Ianumon and company to head out on their quest once more. They smiled at their new friends and headed off towards unknown adventures...

                "WAIT!" A familiar voice shouted. They group stopped and looked back to see Saramon running towards them, "I'm coming with you! I want to help!" 

                Ianumon smiled and looked over to Kimamon who nodded her agreement to let their new friend join them.

                "Welcome to the team Saramon!" Jessamon said smiling.

                Mattamon smiled at Saramon and hugged her to show his support. She giggled and hugged him back.

                "I have the feeling that we will be alright." Ianumon said as the group walked off into the sunset.


	14. Heart In The Ice

Shadow-Assassin: OK WHERE IS IT! I WANT MY WALLET BACK!

Jayjmon: I bet I know who tool it.

Shadow-Assassin: TELL ME!

Jayjmon: Stop yelling! Sheesh! It was probably Malo Davimon.

Shadow-Assassin: DAVIMON!!!

Jayjmon: o_O I said stop yelling!

Shadow-Assassin: *Smirks* That will be $5 please.

Jayjmon: What?!

Shadow-Assassin: It was a request and I fulfilled it now you owe my $5.

Jayjmon: No fair! You tricked me!

Shadow-Assassin: Sorry... 

Jayjmon: *Hands shadow the $5 and grumbles to myself*

Shadow-Assassin: Now all I need is my wallet... *Claps my fingers and Malo Davimon appears in front of me*

Malo Davimon: Wha?! What's going on?

Jayjmon: Never mess with the authoress. *Walks off laughing*

Shadow-Assassin: *Puts out her hand for her wallet* Give it here buster.

Malo Davimon: Ah man! *Hands it back to Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: *Looks in the wallet for the money she had there but it is gone... Instead there is a note saying... "IOU and You don't own digimon"*

Malo Davimon: *Quickly runs away while Shadow is busy*****

****

**Chapter 14: Heart In The Ice******

****

**Ianumon**

                We'd been walking for nearly half a day already and we were all exhausted. We'd gotten up this morning and headed off right after breakfast. We did, however, have trouble getting Jayjmon up as usual. For a thief he sure was a deep sleeper.

                We'd been going farther and farther into the winter lands and the cold wasn't helping us one bit. We where tired and frozen.

                "Ok everyone. Time for a break. Lets rest here for a bit." I said smiling to the others. They smiled in relief. All except for Kimamon.

                "We should keep goin. If we stop now we'll surely freeze." She said looking to me for approval.

                "Hmm... Maybe Kima's right. The sooner we get out of these frosty mountains the better." I said looking over the exhausted group.

                "Oh man. If I go any further I swear I'll collapse." Jayjmon complained.

                "They are right though Jayj. If we stay here we might not make it to the other side." Jessamon said as she got up and stood by me and Kimamon.

                "I guess your right." Saramon said as she picked herself up off the ground.

                Mattamon got up as well and smiled indicating he wanted to leave as well.

                "That is so not fair. Five to one." Jayjmon said.

                "Quite your bellyaching and move it before you become a digicicle." Kimamon said shaking her head at Jayjmon.

                Jayjmon sighed and got up to follow us.

                "Tha's more like it." Kimamon said.

                We walked on through the freezing wasteland. We where tired and hungry and cold but we all knew we couldn't let up now.

                Everything was silent until Jessamon asked "Ianu, why do you take us to such dangerous places anyway?"

                "I don't really know Jessa. I jut kind of... Follow my instincts." I replied thinking about it for the first time. 

                She looked at me stunned, "You mean we're here because of an instinct? We may die because of an instinct? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted as her eyes seemed to turn a bright red for a second.

                I backed up from her, and so did the others. She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

                "I'm sorry Ianu. I just got a bit angry. I hate it when I don't know exactly what I'm doing. It... Frightens me," She said looking to the ground sadly, "Please forgive me." 

                "Of course we forgive you. Right everyone?" I said looking at the others as they all nodded in agreement, "See. We forgive you. It's Ok." 

                She smiled sweetly, "Thank you. You are all so very nice." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

                "Th... Thanks." I said feeling my face go hot.

                I saw Jayjmon snicker and gave him a dirty look. He quickly stopped laughing and walked on.

                We walked for about another hour before we felt the ground rumble underneath us. 

                "Ah! WHAT?!" Jessamon yelled out.

                "EARTHQUAKE!" Jayjmon shouted.

                "EVERYONE STICK TOGETHER!" I hollered and we all linked paws to withstand the terrible shaking.

                Suddenly the ground underneath us shot up and we all went flying as a giant creature crashed through the very earth.

                "GGUURRAARR!" It roared as it burst through the earth's crust.

                I all but blanked out as I hit the ground hard and sunk several feet into the snow.

**Mattamon**

                The attack caught us all off guard. We all went flying into the air as the large, menacing creature plowed his way through the very earth we where standing on. 

                As I looked around from my landing place in a flat rock I saw that we'd all been separated in different areas around the creature. 

                I looked at the large creature. It was white with light blue armor on it's back and face. 'Polarmon' I thought to myself. The Polarbear digimon with the ferocious attack called Icy Glare. One look from his cold eyes would turn any digimon to Pure Ice. 

                I watched unable to move as he walked up to Jessamon making the earth tremble under his weight.

                He looked her over angrily, "You've trespassed on my territory and you will now pay!"

                "B... But... But we didn't mean to!" Jessamon cried frightened.

                "ICY GLARE!" He roared, ignoring her, as icy blue beams shot forth from his eyes straight at Jessamon.

                I gasped in horror, unable to help my new friend.

                "NO!" Came a voice as a figure stepped in front of the attack and was quickly turned into an Ice Sculpture.

                The bear laughed, "Silly fool got in the way. Oh well. You would have all followed anyway."

                I blinked once in shock and then realized who it had been who'd gotten in the way of the attack.

                I looked at the clear shinning statue of ice and a tear ran down my face.

                "NO!" Jessamon shouted along with the others.

**Kimamon**

                I felt a tear roll down my face as I looked on. I began to tremble biting my lip and trying not to cry out.

                The statue of Ianumon stood in front of Jessamon protectively. He'd was always thinking of others before himself. He'd put himself in danger to save someone he cared about, but at the price of his own life. 

                The bear digimon looked around for his next victim. We where all in shock and couldn't move to save ourselves. He slowly walked up to Saramon grinning at her.

                "AH!" She shouted ducking down low to the ground.

                "BLIZZARD BEAM!" Came a voice suddenly. The bear screeched as icicles and snow blew around him and into his eyes. 

                "GET LOST YOU OVERGROWN TEDDY BEAR!" Shouted the mysterious voice.

                I looked around and then noticed the figure a ways off nearly hidden in the snow storm.

                The bear growled and snarled at the lone figure but he was unable to see well enough to attack and ran away with his tail between his legs.

                The figure walked up to Saramon and helped her to her feet, "Are you Ok?" The figure asked in a gentle female voice.

                "Y... Yes... thank you so very much." Saramon replied.

                The figure looked over at our frozen comrade, "Let me see... I think I can fix this." She said as she walked over and walked around the icy figure.

                "Can you really help our friend?!" Jayjmon asked frantically.

                "Yes... I can..." She said as she placed a paw on the statue, "Please come closer... All of you. I will need your help for this."

                We obeyed and walked over to the strange digimon. She was a light blue with light blond haired tied up in a pony tail. She had no toes and no markings what so ever. Which seemed fit for this frozen wasteland.

                She began to glow brightly and I felt a sort of tug inside myself. It was as if my heart where being pulled out of me, though it did not hurt. It felt calming and gentle like snow falling on a warm winters day.

                The strange digimon seemed to suck up our energy into the paw that had been placed on the statue. A light formed over her paw and seemed to move on to the statue of Ianumon.

                We all closed our eyes at the blinding light. 

                "Huh?! What happened!" Came a familiar voice. 

                I opened my eyes to see Ianumon blinking in confusion and looking at the light blue digimon who'd saved him.

                "Who are you?" He asked.

                "I am Jackiemon. The snow digimon. My attack Blizzard Beam is nothing to sneer at." She smiled.

                "I guess I owe you my life." Ianumon smiled.

                "Just doing my duty," She replied as she nodded to all of us, "I must go now. Farewell." 

                "Wait! Please don't leave! You don't know our names!" Ianumon shouted.

                "We haven't had a chance to properly thank you yet either!!" Jessamon added.

                "Follow me." She smiled as she walked away. We quickly followed behind her.

                Soon we came to what looked like a small handmade mountain of ice. It had a whole at the base and seemed to be hollow.

                "Welcome to my home." Jackiemon said as she slipped through the small hole.

                "What is this place?" Jayjmon asked coming through the hole.

                "This is my Igloo. It's where I live." She stated.

                "You live in this place all the time?" I asked feeling the cold ground beneath my feet.

                "Yes. As a snow digimon the cold does not bother me." She said as she began to make a small fire in the center of the Igloo.

                We all smiled at the wonderful heat that the fire gave off.

                "I'd almost forgotten wha warmth felt like." I said as I pushed up closer to the fire.

**Saramon**

                These frozen mountains had almost made me regret coming with Kimamon and her friends. I hated the cold more then anything, but now we where warm by the fire Jackiemon had made. She'd saved my life and Ianumon had saved Jessamon's life. I'd never though that anyone would do something so... brave. I'd grown up thinking everyone was cruel and evil, but my new found friends made me realize that I was only seeing half of the world. 

                "Thanks for saving me Jackiemon." I smiled to her.

                "I heard that there was a group of digimon on a quest to stop the virus digimon. I've been waiting for you to come. I knew you would come here." She said as she placed a stick, with a large fish on the end of it, in the ground in front of the fire. 

                "You've been waiting for us?" Ianumon said, "But why?" 

                "I wish to join you on your journeys. I want to help defeat the evil that plagues this world." She said looking serious.

                Ianumon smiled and the rest of us followed suit, "Welcome to the team Jackiemon."

                We'd made a new ally and a new friend.


	15. A Dragon's Tale

Shadow-Assassin: Rotten little digimon! DAVIMON! GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY MONEY! 

Jackiemon: You're loud. 

Shadow-Assassin: Davimon stole what money I had to pay the virus digimon.

Jackiemon: Well... He's a virus digimon and he's got the money so what's the problem?

Shadow-Assassin: It's supposed to go to all of them. Davimon doesn't know the meaning of sharing.

Jackiemon: You're the authoress... Make him a sharing kinda person.

Shadow-Assassin: *Grins evilly and snaps her fingers. Davimon appears all of a sudden.* Ok... My money please?

Malo Davimon: Of course my mistress. *Hands shadow her money back*

Shadow-Assassin: Good boy. Now why don't you go and cook us something for lunch? *Snaps her fingers and Davimon is wearing an apron that says, "Diss the cook and Shadow don't own digimon"*

Jackiemon: *Laughing her head off* Remind me to never get you angry.

Shadow-Assassin: Yup... So what will you have then Jackie?

Jackiemon: Umm... Soup sounds nice.

Shadow-Assassin: Ok my little slave. Go an make us some soup... Home made.

Malo Davimon: *Glares at Shadow all of a sudden* I... Will... Not... 

Shadow-Assassin: I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. Now get cooking!

Malo Davimon: Yes my mistress. ****

****

**Chapter 15: A Dragons Tale******

****

**Jakiemon**

We walked along the icy paths of the digital North Pole. We'd slept in my igloo for the night and were now making our way across the winter wonderland I called home. My new found friends seemed to dislike the cold. I could see they where not made for the winter weather. 

"I wish I could help, but anything I could do would just make it worse," I said.

"It's ok... We're almost near the end of this frozen wasteland anyway," Ianumon said.

"I take that as a insult. This frozen wasteland is my home," I said.

"Sorry Jackiemon," Ianumon shivered.

"I can't feel my feet... I can't feel my nose... I can't feel my..." Jayjmon started.

"We know... Ya've only said it about fifty times so far," Kimamon said with a sigh.

"AHH!" yelped Saramon all of a sudden. Everyone turned to their companion to see her sinking into the cold snow.

"Saramon!" Jayjmon yelped running and grabbing her arm.

"Form a chain!" Kimamon ordered.

We all did so and formed a chain trying to pull Saramon up. Unfortunately we weren't doing so well. It just seemed as if it was pulling all of us in. As if something under the snow was alive and tugging on Saramon's legs.

"Keep pulling!" Ianumon shouted.

"It's not working!" Jayjmon observed.

"We can do it just don't stop pulling!" Jessamon advised.

"On three!" I said, " One! Two! Three!"

We all pulled with all our might but all of a sudden the earth gave way to a glowing white pit.

"AHHH!" We shouted as we all fell towards some unknown place.

**Saramon**

I awoke blinking and surrounded in darkness. I had a headache but that seemed to be the extent of the damage the fall had caused me. I slowly got up and began to walk blindly through where ever I was. 

"AHH!" I shouted as I tripped over something...   
Or someone.

"Watch it! That hurts!" Came a voice I most surely recognized as belonging to Jayjmon.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly getting up off of him blushing though no one could see.

"That's ok," He replied with a sigh as I heard him stand up.

"Any idea where we are or where the others are?" I asked.

"Most likely somewhere in here," He answered.

"I suppose we should stay in one place so we don't hurt anyone else," I said.

"Ya... I can tell you by experience... It's a terrible way to wake up," He laughed.

"Ohhh!" Came a groan from a ways off to the left.

"You ok?" I asked whoever it was.

"I think I broke my back in that fall," Came Kimamon's voice.

Jayjmon and me laughed then slowly walked over to where the voice was coming from.

About a second later I heard the sound of something smacking the ground like a paw or a tail. 

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Jayjmon asked.

The thumping became louder.

"Must be Mattamon," Kimamon suggested as I heard her follow the sound.

"Ough!" I heard Kimamon say as she hit something.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think I found the wall," Kimamon said.

"That had to hurt," Jayjmon said.

Suddenly something nudged me in the side. I turned though it did me no good, "That you Mattamon?"

I was nuzzled once more and I smiled in relief.

"Well... Now all we have to do is find the others," Kimamon said.

Soon enough the others where awake as well. They all seemed pretty healthy considering the fall we'd had. Things just didn't add up.

"Bright Beam!" Jessamon shouted lighting the whole place. We all looked around and realized that we were in a cave.

"Well... That looks like the way out," Ianumon said motioning to a tunnel. It was the only one so it had to be the way out.

"Let's get out of here," Jackiemon said walking ahead.

**Mattamon**

Soon enough we were outside in the nice warm air of mid afternoon. I was glad to be out of the cold and out of the dark. The darkness made it extremely hard to communicate to my companions. Without a voice there was little I could do to get their attention in the deep black cave. I looked around our surroundings. They seemed... Familiar in a way though I couldn't quite place it just yet.

"This place is beautiful!" Jessamon beamed running over to a patch of wild flowers.

"Seems a bit too colourful," Jackiemon said.

"You must be so use to seeing just the white of the snow were you live," Ianumon said.

"Yes. How I loved the beautiful icy beauty of the winter lands of home," She said with a sigh.

I smiled at the though of home. I hadn't been home in so long. I'd been band from my home years ago. I shook my head to chase the thought away. I didn't want to think about the past. It was time to look towards the future. 

"Come on now. Let's get going. We can still make a few more miles before nightfall," Kimamon said.

"Slave driver," Jayjmon mumbled. 

"What was that?" Kimamon asked.

"Nothing," Jayjmon shrugged.

"That's what I thought," She said beginning to follow Ianumon into the bush outside the small cave. The rest of us followed behind.

As we walked the place seemed to get more and more familiar to me. Soon I began to fear that it was somewhere I didn't want to be... A place I shouldn't be.

"Mattamon? You ok?" Jayjmon asked turning towards me as I backed away shaking a bit.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jessamon asked in concern.

I shook my head and looked around nervously.

"ATTACK!"

**Ianumon**

Someone from behind us shouted all of a sudden and we all turned to see who or what it was. We saw what looked like a man in armor... but he was rather short. He was coming at us with a sword in hand and we all moved out of the way as he came through. We all winced as he smacked into a nearby tree.

"Are you ok?!" Jessamon said running up to the short knight.

"I, my child, am just fine. Nothing can hurt old Valormon. My Sword Of Valor attack will destroy any enemy that faces me on the battle field!" He said standing tall and pointing his sword to the sky.

"Well then. We'll just be on our way," I said sweatdropping and moving away from the strange digimon.

"Well then. It is very nice to meet ya sir knight," Kimamon bowed. 

Valormon beamed, "Ah! A lady with good taste I see," He said taking her paw and kissing it.

Kimamon blushed for the first time since I'd met her. I giggled, as did many of the others.

"Oh hush now all of ya," Kimamon said glaring at us, "Ya'r worse then hyenamon."

"Well now... I am so very sorry for attacking you my young friends. Please forgive my rudeness," He said bowing to all of us.

I looked at the other girls and they all seemed just as interested in the little digimon as Kimamon was. I sighed and shook my head. Then I saw Jayjmon turn away a little. He seemed to by upset by something though I didn't know what. 

"May I accompany you beautiful ladies to your intended destination?" Valormon asked smiling at the girls.

"But we don't really have an intended destination," Saramon said.

"Well then... Why don't you all come and join me at the Castle of Dralious?" He asked.

"A castle?!" Jessamon beamed.

"Sounds interesting," I said.

"A castle. That would be great. We could all use a nice relaxing day," Kimamon said.

"I'd love to take a nice warm bath," Saramon sighed.

"Humph," Jayjmon said walking a little ways off.

I looked over to him curious then turned to the others. My eyes caught on to Saramon. I smiled then turned back to Ianumon, "We'd love to join you at the castle. We could use a little break."

"So it's all agreed then?" Valormon asked.

"Yes... I think so," I said looking back to Jayjmon.

"Fine... Lets go," Jayjmon said turning to us.

I nodded and we all followed Valormon.

**Jayjmon**

That darn Valormon was romantic, polite... he was everything I wasn't. I'd been raised on the streets and didn't know anything about being a gentleman. I wanted so much, however, to be that for Saramon. She was pretty, sweet, kind, gentle... And I knew I'd never get a chance with her. She was too good for me. I was just a steer rat. 

I followed the others with my head lowered towards the ground. I could tell they knew something was wrong but I didn't want to talk about it. Ianumon seemed especially concerned.

I looked over at Valormon. He was telling stories to the girls about his adventures and all the brave things he'd done. I thought back on my life and frowned. All I'd ever done that was good came after I met Ianumon and his friends. Before that I'd been a thief. I stole what I wanted and never did anything to help others. A tear rolled down my check. I was worthless. I'd always be worthless. 

"We're here," Said Valormon.

I looked around but saw nothing that looked like a castle. 

"Where's the castle then?" Ianumon asked.

"We'll get to the castle soon, though all of you will be riding in cages," Valormon smirked.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted.

Suddenly we were surrounded by nets. The covered us trapping us. We couldn't move.


	16. The Rescue

Shadow-Assassin: *Watches and laughs as Malo Davimon makes soup burning himself every once and a while*

Malo Davimon: You just wait till I get my body back. You are so dead!

Shadow-Assassin: Remember who's in charge here.

Malo Davimon: Did you ever wonder why no one reviews for this fic?

Shadow-Assassin: Not really.

Malo Davimon: It's because you wrote it... And they think it sucks.

Jackiemon: *Cringes* Bad move dog breath.

Shadow-Assassin: *Smirks* Hmm... Bibbity, bobbity, BUU! *Snaps her fingers and Malo Davimon is wearing the Pink frilly dress with the pink bow, pink shoes and bright green apron that she was wearing in "Anime Party"* Don't you ever listen. Never mess with the authoress.

Jackiemon: O_O *Laughs her head off... Literally*

Shadow-Assassin: *Picks up the head* eww... Here you can have your head back.

Jackiemon's Head: Just put me back on my shoulders would you.

Shadow-Assassin: Uhh... Ya... 

Malo Davimon: This is pathetic. 

Shadow-Assassin: Shut up you and dance. *Snaps fingers*

Malo Davimon: *begins to do ballet. He moves making his body look like letters. They come out to, "S.A.N.O.A.N.I.M.E.O.W.N"*

Shadow-Assassin: *Snickers* You look so funny.

Jackiemon: *Twists her head so it'll stay on then watches Davimon in amazement* Wow... didn't know digimon could stretch that far.

Shadow-Assassin: They can't

Jackiemon: Ouch... He's gonna feel that in the morning.****

****

**Chapter 16: The Rescue******

****

**Kimamon**

"YA TRAITOR! LET US OUT!" I shouted in rage.

"What's going on!?" Jessamon yelled struggling to get free.

Valormon had set a trap for us. Why... I didn't yet know. He had a battalion waiting for us at that very spot. They'd trapped us in nets then threw us in large cages that they were now carrying to the castle. I growled in rage. I couldn't believe I'd let him manipulate us like he did. I sighed and looked over to the others. Saramon had her head in her paws and was shaking and sobbing in fear. Ianumon was sitting silently no doubt thinking up a plan. Jessamon was glaring at the soldier carrying the cage she was in. Jayjmon was staring off into space. Jackiemon had her head lowered and was very still and quiet. Mattamon still looked terribly frightened. He'd been that way for a bit and I didn't understand why. Did he maybe know that this was coming some way and tried to warn us?

"What do you want with us?" Ianumon asked.

"The king wishes your company at the palace... Immediately," Valormon said.

"The king?" Jackiemon said curiously.

"Yes... Every castle must have a king and Dark Dragomon is ours," Valormon replied.

"Valor... HA! You have no valor, no honor, no brains," Jessamon shouted angrily, snapping at Valormon.

Valormon glared at her and put his sword to her neck.

"Don't you even think about hurting her!" Ianumon shouted.

"Well then..." Valormon said taking the sword away from Jessamon's throat, "Perhaps you would rather die." He said walking over and pointing the sword at Ianumon.

Ianumon glared at him as if saying, "Give it your best shot."

"Ianumon... Don't," I said trying to calm him down.

He growled sat down letting his muscles relax some.

**Jayjmon**

We soon reached the castle of this Dragomon character. It was huge but dark. Large crow like digimon flew around and the grass was an almost blackish green. The trees were all dead and there seemed to be nothing moving in the surrounding area.

"This place creeps me out," I said looking around.

"Tell me about it," Jessamon added.

"Quiet in there!" A soldier said as he poked me with his sword.

"Hey watch it with that thing!" I protested.

We reached the gate and the guards opened them for us... or rather our captors. They brought us through the courtyard to the large entrance door. Another set of guards opened them for us. I looked over at Saramon whose eye went wide with fear as the large doors opened with a creak. 

The soldiers carried our cages inside and threw another set of doors to what looked like a thrown room. On the thrown was what looked like a humanoid dragon with red scales, a long tail with spikes, a black chest and black stripes and a dragon's head sitting atop a long dragon neck. He grinned showing off his long sharp yellowed teeth.

"Bet his breath stinks too," I said.

The dragon digimon just glared at me then laughed, "You have a good sense of humor in such a tight situation little digimon."

"This is no tight situation! We can get out of this no prob!" I growled. I knew this wasn't true and that we probably would never get out of that castle alive but I also knew that I had to help as much as I could. The only way I knew how was to give the others hope.

The dragon just laughed. He wasn't afraid of us... He had no reason to be. We were locked up and couldn't get out, "Throw them in the dungeon. Mistress Leighamon is sending some digimon to take them back to the virus base."

"Yes master," Valormon bowed.

The guards turned and headed out of the thrown room dragging us with them. 

**Saramon**

I sobbed as they shoved us in the barred dungeon and locked the door behind them. Two guards stayed behind to watch over us while the others went back to their other duties. The dungeon we were in had some sort of force field that stopped our abilities.

I lied down in a corner with my head in my paws staring out at nothingness. Eventually Jayjmon came over, "You ok Saramon?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I don't like it here," I sobbed.

"Don't worry about it... We'll get out of here in no time..." he said.

Just after he said that the two guards cried out in pain and fell to the floor. We all looked at them in amazement. I looked past them into the shadowed area and saw a cloaked figure about our size.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ianumon asked.

Mattamon walked over to the edge of the bars quickly with a smile on his face.

"Mattamon?" The cloaked figure asked as it walked forward. We could now see that the figure was four footed and had a long tail tipped in purple. Her four feet were a bright dark pink colour.

"Do ya know him?" Kimamon asked.

"Of course I know him. I know him very well," The figure said as it threw its head back and the cloak came of its face. The digimon before us looked very similar to us. She has teal colored hair and bright purple eyes with a dark pink body and purple spots.

"You do?" Jessamon asked curiously.

"Yes... Now... We will talk later but right now I need to get all of you out of here," The digimon said, "Avenging Arrow!" She called out and an arrow of light appeared and flew into the lock breaking it instantly.

"Thank you!" I said as I quickly jumped up.

"Hurry now... Follow me quietly," She said as she looked around then headed back towards the door we'd come in. She stopped at the top of the stairs and peered out the door. She then nodded to us and quickly scurried out the door and down the hall to the left. We all followed with haste. 

Suddenly the earth began to shake as we ran. Our savior stopped in her tracks and backed up a bit, "He knows!"

Suddenly the earth exploded and brick and stone and dirt flew everywhere. When the dust cleared we all went wide-eyed.

**Ianumon**

Whoever this digimon was, she was in trouble now. The lord of the castle, Dark Dragomon, had come right out of the floor and grabbed her. He was now floating just an inch above the ground with our rescuer in one claw. 

He laughed and looked at all of us, "Did you really think I wouldn't know? This is my castle and I know all that goes on in it."

"This castle will never belong to you, you fiend!" The digimon said from the great dragons clutches. 

"Oh, but it is mine now little princess. You my dear Andreamon, cannot stop me alone and these little gnats are of no help to you either," The dragon laughed.

"Are you sure of that?" She asked, "Look again dragon breath... See anyone you know?"

The giant dragon digimon looked around at all of us and stopped at Mattamon, "You! But... You were banished!"

"Well I'm back Dragomon, and I'm here to stop you," Mattamon said.

We all stared at him in astonishment. He stood tall on his four paws and smiled almost regally. 

"You can... Talk?" I asked amazed.

"A spell was put on me just before I left these lands... The spell, however, does not work here in the castle," Mattamon said, "Now... Dragomon. Let Andreamon go or face the consequences."

"I think not. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag you little weakling. Why should I fear you?" The evil digimon laughed.

"You shouldn't fear me... But you should fear... them," Mattamon said as he pointed a paw to a group of guards that were standing behind Dragomon.

"Ha! Them? They no longer work for you my young prince... They work for me," He laughed evilly.

"Not for long," Mattamon smirked, "Silent Healing!" He called out as he began to glow brightly. The light from his glowing body surrounded the group of guards as well as Valormon who'd just walked up. As the light died down all seemed as it was before.

"Ha! That little attack did nothing," Dragomon said.

"Oh really?" Mattamon asked as he looked over to the group of digimon that were now readying themselves for battle. The guard digimon took out their swords and Valormon did so as well.

"Kill them," Dragomon said motioning towards Mattamon and the others. The guards and Valormon did not move, "I said kill them!" He growled.

"I'm so very sorry my... lord... But we no longer take orders from the likes of you," Valormon said pointing his sword to the dragon.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?" Dragomon asked backing up to the wall still holding the poor Anreadmon in his great claw.

**Mattamon**

"I've removed your little spell Dragomon. They no longer have to obey you like little puppets," I said narrowing my eyes.

Dragomon growled and swung a large tree sizes arm at the small blue digimon. I, however, had been prepared and jumped into the air and away from the dragons attack. 

"Go Matta!" Jessamon shouted out happily.

Valormon and the other digimon scowled, "Sword Of Valor!" Valormon shouted as he swung his sword at the dark dragon. 

"AHH!" The dragon shouted as he slowly disappeared in little pixels. Andreamon fell towards the ground and Valormon caught her in his arms putting her down gently.

"Andreamon!" I shouted running over to her.

"I'm ok..." Andreamon smiled.

I smiled back.

Valormon and the other digimon from the palace suddenly knelt down on one knee with their heads lowered, "It is so good to have you back my lord." Valormon said.

I blushed, "Please don't... I can't stay... The digital world still needs me."

"But you can't leave... We need you here to rule," Valormon said.

I smiled to the old knight, "I can see that you are quite capable of watching over these lands until my return Valormon."

"But I couldn't... I... I could try I suppose," Valormon stuttered.

"Yes Valormon... You can do it until we come back," Andreamon said.

"Huh?… But," I stammered.

"You are certainly not leaving me here while you go and have all the fun," Andreamon smiled.

"Oh great... Just what we needed..." I laughed.

"Well then... Welcome to the team Andreamon," Ianumon smiled.

"Thank you," She smiled back.


	17. Power Of The Seer

Shadow-Assassin: *Laughs as she continues to watch Davimon dance. Jackiemon had left a while ago so it was just the two of them*

Davimon: *Glares at Shadow as he dances uncontrollably*

Shadow-Assassin: This is getting boring.  *Snaps her fingers and Davimon falls to the ground*

Davimon: AT LAST! OUCH! *He yelps as he attempts to get up off the ground*

Shadow-Assassin: *Giggles* You should rent yourself off as a clown.

Davimon: You think? Well… Why don't I try a trick?

Shadow-Assassin: *Looks at him confused*

Davimon: I'm gonna need a magic hat, a can of shaving cream, a rope, a flute and a wand. 

Shadow-Assassin: *Snaps her fingers and the requested items appear along with a large sign that says, "THIS AUTHORESS DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON BUT SHE DOES OWN HER CHARACTERS"*****

****

Chapter 17: Power Of The Seer Kimamon 

We'd finally found our way out of the land of dragons and knights but unfortunately Mattamon had gone back to being mute… The spell only came off in his castle... I felt sorry for him but he seemed happy now that his sister was with him. She was a pleasant addition to the team. 

"Are we there yet?" Jayjmon complained.

Saramon giggled slightly, "Stop complaining you. We'll be at a good camping stop in no time."

Jayjmon looked over at her, "Not soon enough for my sore paws."

"This'll do," I said suddenly.

Jayjmon turned to look at her and I grinned and laughed slightly.

"Thank god," Andreamon said, "I haven't walked that long in a very long time… I was generally locked up in the castle."

Mattamon looked at her sadly.

"Don't you fret little brother… I'm ok now," she smiled nuzzling him slightly.

He smiled and nodded as he lied down on the ground.

The rest of us did the same. Jayjmon sighed in relief and Saramon laughed at him again.

"It's not funny," he said turning his head away from her.

I could clearly tell that he had a crush on her… and from the looks of it she had a crush on him as well.

"I'm getting some shut eye," Ianumon said as he put his head down on a rock and closed his eyes.

"Aren't ya gonna eat something?" I asked.

"Ya… We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Jessamon added smiling slightly.

"I'm too tired to eat," He said with a yawn.

"Ok then… Night," Jessamon said as she took a bite of berries.

"Goodnight," he said as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Ianumon 

There were lights… Bright blinding lights… 

I looked around my surroundings curiously. Everything around me was white… Pure white. Blinking star like lights wandered this way and that all around me. I watched as they danced around like fairies in the whiteness.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"It is time," came a beautiful female voice from out of nowhere.

"Time? What do you mean? Time for what?" I asked the voice.

"It is time," the voice repeated.

"But for what? I don't understand," something inside me was telling me that whatever this voice was telling me was important.

"Seek out the layer of darkness young guardian. It is time," the voice said.

"The layer of darkness? Where is that?" I asked.

"Seek out the layer of darkness… It is time," the voice said.

This voice was beginning to annoy me but I took a deep breath and said, "I will try to do as you ask."

"Your heart will guide you in the right direction," was the last thing the voice said.

I then continued to stand in the whiteness pondering. What did the voice mean? Who was this voice? Why come to me?

Jayjmon 

It was morning but Ianumon was still sleeping. We tried to wake him but it didn't work so we just waited.

Soon enough he began to stir and opened his eyes sitting up, "I overslept didn't I?"

"Afraid so young one. Hurry up now. We better get goin before trouble catches up with us," Kimamon said.

Ianumon nodded and we all got ready to go. We packed enough food for the day's journey and headed out.

"Lets go this way," Ianumon said all of a sudden.

"Why that way?" Jessamon asked curiously.

"I think we should go this way," Ianumon said.

Mattamon nodded and walked up beside Ianumon.

"Matta says we should follow Ianu," Andreamon said.

"How do you now that?" I asked.

"We're family…" she said, "I can hear his thoughts."

The whole group stared at her for a second then shrugged and began to follow Ianumon.

It was probably the best to follow him. After all, he was the one who'd brought us all together. He was more or less the leader of our group. We all had a lot of respect for him. He was the glue that held this team together.

I smiled to myself as I walked and turned as Saramon walked up beside me. She smiled then turned her face the other way.

"Where are we heading now anyway?" Jackiemon asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're going the right way," Ianumon said.

"We're going the right way to nowhere," Jessamon said with a sigh.

"We've been going blind the whole way. Wha's your problem?" Kimamon asked.

"Nothing… I'm just starting to have second thoughts," Jessamon said.

"Second thoughts about trying to save the digital world?" Saramon asked.

"No… Second thoughts about whether or not we're actually doing any good on this silly quest of ours," she said.

"We're doing the right thing Jessa. You just have to have faith. We're in this together… as friends and as a team," Ianumon said.

"Well said Ianu," Kimamon smiled.

Ianumon smiled slightly and continued on in silence.

Mattamon 

I was glad to have my sister here with me now. We'd always been very close and she meant a lot to me. When we got out of the palace I noticed that I was able to send thoughts to her. Not just any thoughts thank goodness. Just the thoughts I wanted her to hear. I was now able to communicate through her to the others. We chatted as we walked. To the others it seemed to be a one sided conversation. Every once and a while one of them would glace at her like she'd gone mad. 

'Ianumon's acting a bit weird,' I thought to her.

"Well I wouldn't know since I haven't known him long enough," Andreamon whispered.

'He seems so determined all of a sudden,' I thought.

"I don't know… Maybe he's realizing that time is running out?" Andreamon suggested.

'Perhaps,' I nodded.

"Torpedo net!" came a voice all of a sudden from behind us.

I turned to see what was happening just in time to see several nets come at us. Too late to react. We where trapped. I struggled to get free then noticed that Ianumon wasn't with us in the nets.

'Ianumon's still free,' I thought to my sister. 

She nodded but said nothing so she wouldn't let the enemy know what we did.

"I caught the illusive digimon of light. I'm gonna be rewarded big time," the digimon gloated as he jumped down from the tree he'd been hiding in. 

He was not much bigger then we where with guns mounted on his shoulders. He was a robot type digimon.

"They call me Robomon. My special attack, Techno storm, will blow you away," the digimon said introducing himself.

"What do you want?" Saramon said in a slightly quivering voice.

I'd noticed over time that she wasn't the most brave of digimon but she did care and would help as best she could no mater what.

"I want to bring all of you to mistress Leighamon," the digimon announced.

'Chaos Leighamon,' I growled in my mind.

"Sorry Robobutt, but we've got more important things to do right now," came a voice from the trees.

'Ianumon,' I thought as a grin spread across my face.

"Blue beam!" Ianumon shouted from the shelter of the trees. All of a sudden a blast of blue energy came at Robomon. He wasn't quick enough and soon disappeared in a cloud of pixels.

"And another one turns to dust," Jayjmon sang a made up parody of "Another one bites the dust."

We laughed as Ianumon removed the nets and freed us.

'Thanks Ianumon,' I thought.

"Matta says thanks Ianumon," Andreamon said for me.

"No problem. Now lets get going. We've lost valuable time," Ianumon said.

I was a bit shocked, as where many of the others, but I followed.

Jackiemon 

I walked up so I was next to Ianumon. He'd been acting weird ever since he awoke this morning and I wanted to know why. He seemed to know where he was going for some reason. He never once changed his mind about which way to go like he did before. I stayed quiet for a little while just watching him. He soon looked over at me as if asking why I was staring.

"What's going on?" I finally asked in a whisper so that the others didn't hear.

"Nothing. I just think we need to hurry," Ianumon replied.

I shook my head not believing, "You're acting strangely and everyone's starting to question your sanity."

"I'm as sane as can be," he said quietly looking a bit hurt then sighed and turned to look at me, "I had… I had this dream."

"About?" I whispered back.

"It kept saying that it was time and that we need to seek the layer of darkness," he replied.

"What does that have to do with anything? It was just a dream," I said.

"But it also said that I would know where to go," Ianumon said looking towards the ground, "Maybe I am losing it."

"And you think you know where to go?" I asked.

"I feel like I'm getting closer every minute. It's like something is pulling me," he said.

I stopped walking and stared at him. I'd heard of this kind of thing before. It happened rarely but it wasn't unheard of.

He looked back at me and stopped as well. The others stopped wondering what was going on.

"You're a seer."


	18. The Next Evolution

Shadow-Assassin: Ok… Lets see this magic trick of yours Davimon. 

Davimon: Right away! Now all I need to do is… Put on the hat *Puts on the hat* Grab the wand *Grabs the wand* And now I go… Hokus Pokus, Flutious Floatus. *The flute suddenly begins to float in the air*

Shadow-Assassin: Oooo Aaaa… Cool! ^-^

Davimon: I'm not done yet… Now flute… Play me a tune! *The flute begins to play snake-charming music*

Shadow-Assassin: This should be really interesting.

Davimon: *Waves his arm around to the music and the flute moves with him. The rope suddenly begins to dance like a snake waving to and fro and then starts to form the letters "Shadow no own Digi show"*

Shadow-Assassin: Maybe I should have called you Aladimon… Hmm…

Davimon: *The rope starts to dance all around Shadow and Davimon smirks slightly*

Shadow-Assassin: *Watches the rope* I'm getting dizzy.

Davimon: Guess that means it's time for the finale. *He grins evilly as the tune of the flute changes to a faster tune and the rope suddenly tightens around Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: HEY!!!! WHAT!!! LET ME GO!!!

Davimon: Now for the shaving cream *Laughs slightly as he picks up the can of shaving cream with his teeth*

Shadow-Assassin: DON'T YOU DARE!!!

Davimon: Revenge is sweet, *He grins as he puts the can down in front of Shadow and presses the button with his paw spraying her with shaving cream*

Shadow-Assassin: YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!!!

Chapter 18: The Next Evolution 

****

Kimamon 

"You're a seer," Jackiemon said.

My mouth nearly dropped. The others looked confused as ever. They where young and had probably never heard of seer digimon before. During my time I'd heard about many different types of powers. This was one of them.

"What are you talking about?" Ianumon asked.

"A seer… You can predict the future… or one of them rather," Jackiemon said.

"I don't understand," Ianumon said.

"It is very hard to explain my friend… You were born with a gift… How that came to be, I don't know," Jackiemon replied.

"Tha will give us somewha of an advantage… though they have their own seer as well," I said to the group quietly.

"They do?" Jayjmon asked curiously.

"Yes… Chaos Leighamon is their seer," I replied looking to the ground.

The others went wide-eyed at those words.

"But… How do you know?" Saramon asked curiously.

"Yes… that question plagues me as well," Andreamon added. Her brother nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I can't explain… It's too confusin," I said with a sigh. Yes… Too confusing.

"I'm sure it can't be that confusing, Kimamon," Jessamon said kindly, "We're smart enough to understand I'm sure."

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you," I repeated.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell us my friend," Ianumon said with a nod, "We should continue on… The night draws near."

His words made me shiver. He'd changed so much in only one night. Who was that voice? What did that dream do to him? It worried me some… would he ever return to the way he once was or had we lost him completely?

Ianumon 

Things felt different and the way my companions looked at me made me feel uncomfortable. It was as if they didn't know me anymore and I suppose they didn't. I now had a purpose… a reason for living. I now knew I'd been put on this planet for a reason and that reason was to save it from evil… evil like Chaos Leighamon and her dark digimon.

My mind suddenly wandered to Black Jennimon… Was she ok? Did she miss me or was she still angry at what I'd done? I wanted so much to see her… if only for a second. She was once the only other digimon I knew. We were all each other had but now everything's changed. Is the darkness too strong? Can we really beat the evil and save the digital world? Will I ever be able to play in the field with Jennimon again?

"Are you ok Ianumon?" Jessamon asked as she walked up beside me.

"I'm ok," I said trying to smile. I was worried and I'm sure it showed.

"Don't you worry… We'll be fine. There's nothing that can stop us now, Ianumon. We're on top of the world," she said with a slight grin.

I shook my head. How could she be so happy at a time like this? I sighed. She was probably just trying to make me feel better. I wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Spiking Strike!!!" came a loud buzzing voice suddenly knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see what was happening but before I got a look something hit me… HARD! I felt myself go flying and hit the ground hard. 

I opened my eyes slightly and shook my head to clear it, "Everyone ok?"

"Avenging Arrow!" Andreamon shouted sending her attack at whatever attacked me. 

I got up slowly and shook the dust off and looked around again. I saw what had attacked me. It was a Stingmon… but they were peaceful digimon. Why would a Stingmon attack us?

"Volcanic Strike!" shouted another voice as balls of molten lava came crashing down towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted as I jumped out of the way. The others did the same avoiding the attack. 

"Pummel Whack!" I went flying again as something else hit me in the side. I whimpered slightly as I hit what felt like a tree. I tried to get up but my side hurt too much.

"Ianumon!" Jessamon shouted.

"Are you alright?" Jayjmon added.

I couldn't say anything. The breath was completely knocked out of me. I was surprised the consciousness hadn't been knocked out as well. 

Jackiemon 

Ianumon was injured but we were all too busy fighting to be able to help him. The best thing we could do right now was fight and then look after him. There was little hope of winning. These were all champion digimon and we were all Rookies… but we weren't about to give up without even trying.

"BLIZZARD BEAM!" I shouted sending my attack at Stingmon. It hit him but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

I looked over and saw Mattamon sending his Sleep Powder attack at the Monochromon. It seemed to make it a bit drowsy for a few seconds but that was all. It came right back smacking Mattamon out of the way like a fly.

"Hypnosis Beam!" Saramon yelled sending out her own attack.

"Pummel Whack!" the Ogermon growled sending his attack at Saramon before she could finish.

"Ahhh," she yelped in pain.

"Bright Beam!" the Ogermon was caught off guard by Jessamon's attack and he yelped slightly but did little else.

"Little digibrat!" the Ogermon growled at her, "Pummel Whack!" he sent his weapon towards her.

Kimamon suddenly jumped in front of Jessamon, "Data Shield!"

"Huh?!" The Ogermon's attack hit the Shield causing no harm what so ever. 

"Thanks," Jessamon smiled.

"Dagger Slash!" Jayjmon suddenly went at the Stingmon full out swiping with his claws and sending out razor like beams of light. The beams hit the Stingmon leaving a few harmless gashes on his arms. The bug digimon didn't seem to care too much about these new injuries.

We were loosing and we were loosing fast. There was nothing we could do. These digimon were out of control… and too powerful for any of us to handle.

Ianumon 

My friends were in trouble. I could hear the fight though I couldn't move. I could hear their cries of pain as they were hit. I could hear their cries of protest as their attacks failed. I had to do something. I had to save my friends. I wasn't about to loose my new friends like I'd lost Jennimon. Never… There was no way these evil digimon would win.

I closed my eyes tight and slowly pushed myself to my feet ignoring the pain in my side and my head, "Bl… Blue… Arg."

"Ianumon?!" Kimamon looked over at me worriedly, "Stay back… You can't figh… Yo hurt too much."

"I… Won't let… let it happen again," I stammered as I took a weak step forward.

"Pathetic weakling… You can't beat us," the Ogermon laughed as he dropped Mattamon, who he'd grabbed just moments before while he was trying to attack, to the ground.

"You're… wrong… I'm no weakling… We're no weaklings… You are," I said in a low growl.

"Ianumon, stop it. They'll kill you," Jessamon whimpered.

"Let them try," I hissed staring Ogermon in the eyes.

"Gladly… Pummel WHACK!" he shouted.

"DIGIVOLVE!" I suddenly shouted. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl. I felt a new power well up inside me. I looked over to the still figure of Jayjmon… The pendent was glowing brightly. I felt the changes as they came. I felt a new energy, a new being. I was no longer Ianumon… I was…

"IANORUMON!" I stood on two feet. I looked much the same as I did as Ianumon but now I was more humanoid. Two strong powerful arms, long powerful legs… I suddenly put out a hand stopping Ogermon's attack in its tracks. I pushed on the club causing it to hit Ogermon in the stomach and sending him flying. I then looked over at the other two dark digimon.

"He… He Digivolved!" Jessamon gawked.

I ignored the voices from my companions as I glared at the enemies. Monochromon backed up slightly then turned and high tailed it out of sight. Stingmon then dashed up into the air and out of sight. 

Jayjmon 

"Is it over?" Saramon asked nervously.

"I think so… They ran away with their tails between their legs," I laughed slightly, "Way to digivolve Ianu."

"We're not done yet," he growled slightly as he stood perfectly still. His eyes were narrowed and he looked straight out at the tree line.

I looked around and backed up in front of Saramon protectively. I didn't know why but I'd come to care about the circus digimon quite a bit. I wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

"Everyone get back now… He's coming," Ianorumon said narrowing his eyes even more.

We all backed up as he ordered and waited. We all looked to the sky knowing that was where he'd come from… Or so we thought…

"Spiking Strike!" came a shout from behind Ianorumon. Our attention quickly went to our blue companion. I had no time to warn him… No time to shout…

"Sun SLASH!" Ianorumon suddenly shouted spinning around to face his opponent. A beam of light appeared in his two hands forming the image of a Sword. With a slash of that very sword the Stingmon was turned to dust.

"That was amazing," Andreamon smiled.

"You did it,"  Kimamon smiled.

"That was so exciting! I can't wait till I digivolve!" Jessamon beamed.

"How do you feel?" I asked wide-eyed like a little kid.

"I… Feel really tired," is all he said before a light engulfed him and he returned to his normal form.

"Welcome back Ianumon," Jackiemon said with a gentle smile.

"I was sure we were goners there… Until you digivolved that is," Saramon said with relief. 

Mattamon looked over to his sister and she nodded, "Matta's just happy everyone's ok… I think we should rest for the night… We're all pretty worn out after that."

"I agree," Ianumon said with a weak grin, "I couldn't walk another mile if my life depended on it."

"I'll keep a look out then," Kimamon said, "I'm not as badly hurt as the rest of ya."

"Me and Matta will take the next watch then," Andreamon said.

"Fine. You all get your rest now. I'll see you in the mornin," Kimamon said as she wandered off to search the area and get to know it to better protect us all.

"Night," I yawned as I plopped down on the ground.

After several other "Good nights" I closed my eyes and let Mother Nature lull me to sleep.


End file.
